Tentando al lobo
by Orpheus.Ichinose
Summary: Hay lobos en Whispering Spring. En su primera noche allí, Lucy Heartfilia se encuentra cara a cara con uno. Un hermoso lobo rojizo con unos sorprendentes ojos azul verdosos. En su segundo día se encuentra con un lobo de dos patas, de nombre Natsu Dragneel. Él también tiene unos hermosos ojos azul verdosos y un encanto que acelera el corazón de Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

Holaa holaaa holitaass~~ JIjiji bueno aqui viniendo a dejar mi aporte de nalu 3 espero que les guste! Y onegai si les gusta por favor no se olviden de dejarme algun comentario que eso me da animos para segui subiendo los capitulos ;3! Espero que disfruten del cap y es cortito porque es el prologo pero no se preocupen que se viene buena la cosa mujajajajajajaj ejem u.u. Bueno sin mucha mas que decir los dejo con el prologo...a si! si les gusto la historia estoy trabajando en otra Gruvia asi que pasense por mi perfil y si les gusta esa pareja leanlo porque tambien esta muy bueno! Bueno muchos besos y abrazos!

Prologo

Lucy estaba agitada. Se había ido a la cama y permanecido totalmente inconsciente a la realidad que la rodeaba durante un par de horas, luego se había despertado bruscamente, sintiéndose al instante totalmente despejada.

El problema era que funcionaba como un ave nocturna, y no estaba acostumbrada a irse a la cama tan temprano. Eso, y el hecho de encontrarse en una cama que no la era familiar, había causado que se despertara. Fue a por el libro que había guardado en una de sus bolsas, decidiendo que un poco de romance e intriga era justo lo que necesitaba. Cuando cruzaba la habitación una tabla crujió bajo sus pies.

Hizo una pausa y oyó un ruido de rasguños y una risa sorda que avanzaba por el pasillo. Aparentemente Loke y Aries estaban yéndose en esos mismos momentos a la cama. Lucy recogió el libro, contemplándolo distraídamente mientras su mente reflexionaba sobre Loke y Aries. Su sonrisa era algo triste mientras pensaba en su propia falta de vida amorosa.

¿Por qué no podía encontrar nunca al tipo correcto? Se concentró en el libro, hasta darse cuenta de que no funcionaría. Se vistió silenciosamente y caminó suavemente por el pasillo, descendió las escaleras y avanzó a través de la casa a oscuras, con la ayuda de la pequeña linterna que siempre llevaba en su llavero. La cocina estaba justo delante y, si recordaba correctamente, había una puerta que conducía al patio trasero. Cuando salió exhaló un suspiro de alivio y alegría.

El aire de la noche era frío y tranquilo, y sintió que su espíritu se elevaba mientras se alejaba de la casa y se adentraba en los bosques circundantes. La luna, a pocos días de ser llena, cabalgaba alta en el cielo, facilitándole el ver el camino que serpenteaba entre los árboles. Lucy caminaba lentamente, sin ningún destino en mente. Siempre había tenido un buen sentido de la dirección, y se encontraba a gusto en mitad de la naturaleza. Mientras seguía el camino escuchó el chapoteo suave del agua en la distancia. Al descubrir el destello reflejado de la luz de la luna siguió hacia delante, hasta que entró en un claro, donde un riachuelo de cauce suave alimentaba una charca poco profunda.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras caminaba al borde del estanque. Se arrodilló y deslizó los dedos por el agua clara. Estaba caliente.

Le dirigió una mirada especulativa y luego comprobó el área circundante. Tras decidir arriesgarse, comenzó rápidamente a despojarse de su ropa y, desnuda, entró en el agua acogedora. No vio el par de ojos que brillaban con una incandescencia verde azulada, mientras la observaban hundirse en el estanque. El agua era lo suficientemente profunda como para que pudiera nadar, lo que así hizo, dando unas pocas vueltas a su circunferencia.

Cansada de ese ejercicio, se tumbó sobre la espalda y flotó, admirando el claro cielo nocturno con su luna y sus innumerables estrellas que brillaban tan alegremente. Su cuerpo estaba tan relajado que sofocó un bostezo mientras se encontraba echando de menos la cama que había abandonado no hacía mucho.

Con un suspiro avanzó dando patadas hasta el borde del estanque y se puso en pie, saliendo del agua. Lucy era ajena a la imagen que presentaba cuando el agua se deslizaba de su cuerpo, y lo dejaba pálido y brillante bajo la luz de la luna. Su cabello, echado hacia atrás, revelaba los rasgos puros y encantadores de su rostro. Alta y ágil, sus curvas eran plenas y firmes. Los pechos generosos estaban coronados por pezones rosados que se habían endurecido por el frío aire nocturno. Una cintura esbelta acentuaba su generoso contorno y la curva impecable de sus firmes nalgas. Debajo de un vientre ligeramente redondeado, el nido de rizos que adornaba su montículo era pálido y relucía con el agua del estanque. Sus piernas eran largas y curvilíneas, desde lo alto de sus muslos proporcionados a sus pies delgados y arqueados.

Con intención de recoger su ropa, se inclinó para recuperar su camisa y comenzó a secarse. El sonido de un leve crujido captó su atención y buscó en la oscuridad hasta que sus ojos encontraron al lobo. Estaba parado, con un aire tranquilo y majestuoso, a no más de seis metros. Lucy se quedó helada por la sorpresa. Un ligero escalofrío de miedo contrajo su vientre, hasta que recordó todas las cosas que había leído sobre los lobos.

Una investigadora en particular había dicho que los lobos normalmente no atacaban a la gente y que, mientras los estaba estudiando, los lobos, especialmente los machos, habían sentido curiosidad por ella y a menudo habían pasado horas en su cercanía, aparentemente estudiándola mientras ella les estudiaba a ellos. Lucy se esforzó en relajar sus tensos músculos mientras admiraba al lobo.

Su piel era espesa y lustrosa, principalmente roja clara, casi bordeando el rosa, aclarándose haca tonalidades blancas en el bajo vientre y las patas. Parecía enorme, aunque no tenía nada con que compararlo al no haber visto nunca antes un lobo. Y sus ojos… ¿Estaban brillando? Seguramente era un reflejo de la luz de la luna en el agua, reflexionó ella. Como no estaba segura de qué color tenían normalmente los ojos los lobos, encontró el verde y azul completamente notables. Un jirón de aire nocturno sopló en su piel, haciéndola temblar.

—Espero que no te importe —le dijo al lobo suavemente—, pero tengo que moverme. Yo no tengo pelo, ¿sabes?, y hace un poco de frío aquí sin ropa.

Como respuesta el lobo ladeó la cabeza y luego se sentó, contemplándola expectante.

—Supongo que eso significa que está bien —refunfuñó Lucy mientras se vestía cuidadosamente, con movimientos tranquilos y pausados. Todo el tiempo el lobo la miraba con interés. Tras ponerse los zapatos se puso de frente al lobo. —Bueno, fue un placer conocerte —expresó ella—. Pero tengo que irme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo.

Como respuesta, la boca del lobo se abrió y su lengua quedó colgando en una gran sonrisa canina. Un ceño suspicaz cruzó el rostro de Lucy.

—¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que eres un poco extraño? —preguntó, y luego admitió—: Pero muy hermoso. Gracias por hacerme compañía. Tal vez nos encontremos alguna vez.

Ella retrocedió unos pocos pasos, solo para ver si había alguna objeción. Cuando el lobo no hizo ningún movimiento, se volvió y siguió el rastro de vuelta a la casa.

Tras deslizarse silenciosamente en la cocina, cerró con llave y se arrastró escaleras arriba a su habitación, se cambió rápidamente y se deslizó de vuelta a la cama. Segura, cálida y agradablemente soñolienta, Lucy comenzó a dejarse llevar hasta que el aullido evocador de un lobo perforó la quietud de la noche. Escuchó el sonido con temor mientras por la espina dorsal le bajaba un escalofrío. Justo al final del pasillo, tanto Loke como Aries escucharon el aullido.

—Natsu —identificó Loke.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Aries con un bostezo somnoliento. Loke la abrazó.

—Probablemente solo salió a correr.

—Mmm —murmuró Aries mientras se acurrucaba contra él y se dormía.

Loke permaneció despierto y escuchó un segundo aullido agitado. Antes había oído regresar a Lucy de su paseo a la luz de la luna. Se quedó tumbado silenciosamente, especulando sobre las posibilidades…


	2. Chapter 2

Waooo mucha gracias a la persona que agrego el fic a sus fav *O* espero con este cap conseguir aunque alg rew jijijij :3 espero que lo disfruten porque desde aqui la historia se pone buena! Recuerdn que sus comentarios y sus opiniones me alientan y me interesan :3 abrazos y besos!

Capítulo Uno: Natsu

Las risas sonaron en la cocina, mientras Lucy, Aries y Loke disfrutaban de un desayuno informal, sentados en unas sillas alrededor de la zona para comer, en la isleta central. Loke se había ofrecido para cocinar unas (más que pasables) excelentes tortillas, acompañadas de tostadas, fruta fresca, café y zumo. Después, incluso se ofreció para recogerlo todo, ordenando a las chicas que permanecieran sentadas. Mientras trabajaba, escuchó su relajada conversación.

—Tengo que decirte, Aries, que has descubierto un tesoro. —

En el fregadero, Loke se giró para mostrar una sonrisa burlona hacia Lucy, acompañada de un guiño

—Sting no levantaría ni un solo dedo para ayudar en la cocina, este es uno de los muchos motivos por los que rompí con él.

—¿Has roto con Sting? —preguntó Aries incrédula—. Creí haberte oído decir que era el tipo perfecto para ti.

—Sí, pues el señor Perfecto ha resultado tener unos cuantos defectos que no se podían dejar pasar. Incluido el hecho de que no quería más hijos.

—Oh no, Hay. Cuanto lo siento.

—Está bien, hermanita, me enteré de que era un pésimo padre. —Se giró para incluir a Loke, que se había dado la vuelta para escuchar—. Sting tiene una hija de un matrimonio anterior, pero en realidad no la quiere, la abandona con sus padres en cuanto puede. Estos están encantados de quedarse con su nieta, por supuesto, pero hasta la madre de Sting admite que no pasa suficiente tiempo con ella.

Con gesto disgustado, Loke continuó con la limpieza de la encimera.

—¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda abandonar a su propio hijo de tal manera? —preguntó Aries con tristeza, mientras permanecía sentada con la vista clavada en la mesa y frotaba distraídamente su vientre. Lucy la miró con creciente sospecha y una gran sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara.

—Aries, ¿estás embarazada?

Aries alzó la vista con rapidez, para encontrar la expectante mirada de Lucy y después buscó la mirada de Loke. Su expresión resultó inexpresivamente neutral. Dejaba la decisión en manos de Aries. Lucy observó como una lenta sonrisa se extendía por el rostro de su hermana.

—Sí —confesó.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó Lucy —. Es maravilloso. —La abrazó con fuerza  
mientras la mecía entusiasmada, hasta que se percató de lo que estaba haciendo—. Te estoy batiendo como a una coctelera, no me dejes hacerlo —la regañó. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas de felicidad, a la vez que saltaba de su silla y se acercaba a Loke—. Te voy a dar un abrazo, tipo grande —le avisó y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Loke, besándole ruidosamente en la mejilla.

Loke le devolvió el abrazo, riéndose ante el entusiasmo que demostraba.

—¡Mamá y Papá van a alucinar! —declaró mientras volvía a su silla—. Estarán en el séptimo cielo con su primer nieto, y puedo asegurarte que me quitarán de su punto de mira —confesó, cuando Loke regresó a su asiento—. Se pasan el tiempo lanzándome sutiles indirectas sobre lo bueno que sería tener un nieto.

Observó cómo Loke cubría los hombros de Aries con el brazo y la acercaba para plantar un dulce beso en su sien.

—Me alegro de que lo apruebes —replicó con voz grave, mostrando una clara alegría en su tono. Lucy rio, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas.

—¿Estás bien? —la preguntó Aries. La sonrisa de Lucy se amplió.

—Os amáis el uno al otro —contestó—. Es tan dulce que estoy estupefacta.

—También estás chiflada —la acusó Aries con cariño.

—Eso también —admitió Lucy alegremente, emocionada por el insulto de su hermana—. Vamos Loke, te ayudaré a terminar de limpiar, y tú, querida hermana, te quedarás sentada.

—Lucy —se quejó Aries—, el bebé no nacerá hasta dentro de ocho meses, no vayas a creer que voy a empezar a tomármelo con calma desde el principio.

—No obstante, tengo la intención de no echar a perder a mi sobrino o sobrina, y creo que voy a comenzar desde este mismo momento.

* * *  
Después de terminar la limpieza, Loke entró en su despacho para realizar algunas llamadas telefónicas referentes a su trabajo. Lucy no estaba segura de cuál era exactamente su profesión, Aries le había explicado vagamente de qué se trataba; era un trabajo independiente, algo así como que estaba especializado en algún tipo de mediación. A pesar de la deliberada imprecisión de Aries, Lucy sabía que había algo más. No la presionó, sabiendo que se lo contarían en su momento.

Esta era una de las ventajas de haber conocido a alguien durante toda una vida. Después de un rato, sabías cosas de ellos por el simple hecho de haber compartido tanto tiempo.

Una vez que Loke se dirigió hacia su trabajo, Lucy acompañó a Aries a su librería, donde ella y Virgo, la mejor amiga de Aries y socia de su negocio, organizaron una ruidosa y alegre reunión. La amistad de Aries con Virgo se había ampliado para incluir a Lucy, y las tres pasaron la mayor parte de su crecimiento juntas.

El día pasó rápidamente entre el trabajo y la charla amena, con la que se fueron poniendo al corriente de las noticias de cada una. Lucy quedó impresionada con la librería y resultó evidente que los clientes también lo estaban, dado el gran número de ellos que entraron y salieron en el transcurso de las horas. Cuando la tarde llegó a su fin, Lucy decidió compartir una pequeña información que se había guardado. Después de que el último de los clientes se marchara, y mientras estaban ocupadas ordenando, se dirigió al frente de la librería y se detuvo delante de la sección de novedades.

—¿Sabéis? —dijo con voz claramente audible—, mi libro quedaría estupendo aquí.

—¿Y de qué sería el libro, Luce? —preguntó Aries con indulgencia.

—El de suspense romántico, con una gran carga erótica, que escribí y que fue aceptado para su publicación hace unas semanas.

Aries se quedó mirando fijamente a Lucy, buscando algún signo de que hablaba en broma. No apreció ninguno.

—Hablas en serio. —Aries se giró hacia Virgo—. Habla en serio. —Su mirada regresó con incredulidad hacia Lucy—. ¿Hablas en serio?

Ante su gesto afirmativo, Aires y Virgo se precipitaron sobre ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

—¿Por qué no nos contaste que estabas escribiendo un libro? —preguntó Virgo.

—Sí, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? —repitió a su vez Aries, mientras la daba otro abrazo, junto con un vengativo pellizco en el brazo.

—¡Ow! —se quejó—. ¿Ya ha averiguado Loke que te encanta pellizcar?

—Sí —contestó complacida—. Pero no te preocupes por él. También consigue anotarse algún tanto.

—Puedo imaginármelo —dijo Virgo, moviendo las cejas de manera insinuante.

Aries se ruborizó mientras Lucy y Virgo intentaban contener las risas.

—Bueno —las amonestó—. ¿Podéis dejarlo ya? —Fijó su mirada en Lucy—. Explícate hermanita.

Lucy frunció la nariz ante el tono de hermana mayor de Aries.

—Hace unos años, se me ocurrió la idea de escribir un libro. Ya sabes lo que me gusta leer. —Aries hizo un gesto afirmativo y Lucy continuó—. Escribí media docena de capítulos y perdí el interés, por lo que le dejé de lado. El año pasado sentí de nuevo la necesidad, desenterré el material que ya tenía escrito y lo leí por encima. —Se rio—. ¡Era malísimo! Sin embargo, continuaba con esa necesidad, y pensé que algunas ideas eran realmente buenas, así que lo intenté de nuevo —explicó entusiasmada, con los ojos brillantes—. De hecho, me entregué totalmente a ello. Decidí no comentar nada hasta haberlo terminado y que lo hubiera visto un editor. Si era rechazado, lo mantendría enterrado, para quizá intentarlo un par de años más tarde.

Lucy sonrió ampliamente y encogió los hombros con cierta timidez.

—No me lo rechazaron. Por lo tanto, he guardado en bolsas todo mi trabajo en Sistema de Datos y me voy a dedicar a la escritura con dedicación exclusiva.

—¿Dejas el trabajo?

—Sí, Aries, deseo hacer esto y tengo mucho dinero ahorrado, por si lo necesito. Ya sabes lo tacaña que soy. Y he pensado que —se lanzó jadeante—, ahora que te has ido a vivir con Loke, ¿querrías alquilarme tu casa? Quiero decir, si no tienes ningún plan para ella.

Lucy observó atentamente a Aries para captar su reacción, reconociendo una mirada algo aturdida. Lo último que quería era alterar a su hermana, sobre todo en su estado actual, pero esto era muy importante para ella. Lucy sentía que su vida estaba a las puertas de un cambio radical y, de alguna manera, trasladarse aquí, a Whispering Springs, estaría… bien.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lucy, mostrando cierta agitación en su voz. Necesitaba la aprobación de Aries.

—Estoy bien. Solo necesito sentarme un momento —contestó. Se dirigieron hacia uno de los rincones de relax dispersados por la librería, para el disfrute de los clientes, y se sentaron sobre un cómodo sofá—. Me has tomado por sorpresa. Realmente has pensado todo esto, ¿verdad?

Lucy hizo un gesto afirmativo con gran seriedad.

—Bien, si estás segura de que es lo que quieres, la casa es tuya. —Aries tomó la mano de su hermana—. Pero ya sabes que eres bienvenida si prefieres quedarte con Loke y conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Hermanita, ya sé que me dejarías quedarme con vosotros, pero es lo último que necesitas en estos momentos. Loke y tú acabáis de empezar una nueva vida juntos. —Oprimió la mano de Aries—. No necesitas a una hermana medio loca conviviendo contigo.

—No estás loca —negó Aries, con un visible temblor en su labio inferior. Con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, Lucy le dirigió una acuosa sonrisa burlona.

—Ahora no os echéis a llorar las dos —ordenó Virgo, captando la gran carga emocional del ambiente—. ¡Esto merece una celebración! La hermanita pequeña va a ser una escritora famosa y, además, se viene a vivir a nuestra ciudad. ¿Me puedes firmar un autógrafo? —preguntó con fingido entusiasmo, con los ojos muy abiertos mostrando gran apasionamiento. Aries esbozó otra acuosa sonrisa.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido ganas de darle una bofetada? —le preguntó Lucy a su hermana mientras le dirigía una mirada enfurruñada a Virgo.

Esta retrocedió con fingido horror y las tres se rieron, rompiendo la tensión del momento.

—Podríamos ir en coche hacía la casa —les dijo—. Tengo que recoger algunas cosas y así puedes ver la zona para cerciorarte de qué es lo que quieres. Si mal no recuerdo, había helado de mantequilla de maní en el congelador — dijo con una sonrisa—. Podríamos hacer algo con él, ya que estamos de celebración y todo eso.

Con un coro de ansioso consenso se dirigieron a la casa de Aries. Esta llevó a Lucy como pasajera. Virgo las siguió en su propio coche, para poder irse directamente a su casa cuando hubieran terminado. Mientras recorrían la ciudad en dirección a la zona periférica donde se hallaba la casa de Aries, Lucy se dedicó a admirar el paisaje.

Whispering Springs era una de esas pintorescas y tranquilas ciudades, con una zona comercial interesante, diversa y no muy grande. También disponía de pequeños barrios donde las casas no eran reproducciones unas de otras, y se encontraban lo suficientemente alejadas como para permitir cierto aislamiento a los residentes. Los patios estaban limpios y muy bien cuidados. Flores de diferentes tipos crecían alineadas e incluso daban forma a los jardines, estaban situadas en jardineras sobre los alfeizares de las ventanas y formaban pasillos en la zona peatonal. Grandes árboles atestiguaban el hecho de que el lugar tenía profundas raíces y no se podía clasificar como una urbanización aparecida de la noche a la mañana. Había una sensación de tranquilidad y solidez en el lugar que la llegó a los huesos, haciendo que se sintiera inmediatamente como en casa.

Cuando entraban en el camino de acceso a la casa de Aries, Lucy vio que ya estaba aparcada allí una camioneta. Llevaba un logo en el lateral que anunciaba Diseños Dragneel.

—¿Qué es lo que hará Natsu aquí? —preguntó Aries en voz alta.

—¿Quién es Natsu?

—Natsu Dragneel. Es el mejor amigo de Loke.

Salieron del coche y, cuando Virgo se las unió, caminaron hacia el porche que daba paso a la puerta de entrada. Aries probó el picaporte. No estaba cerrado y dio un paso al interior.

—¿Natsu?

—Aquí —llegó la respuesta, ligeramente apagada.

Lucy sintió como un involuntario temblor se deslizaba por su espalda. Algo en aquella voz profunda y potente golpeó un punto desconocido de su interior. La sensación no resultó desagradable y le desconcertó sentirse afectada por alguien a quien todavía no había visto. Su curiosidad creció bruscamente. Virgo y ella siguieron a Aries hacia la cocina.

Delante del fregadero, tomando la última cucharada del helado de mantequilla de maní, se encontraba el ejemplar más magnífico de belleza masculina que ella hubiera visto jamás. «Señor ¿Es que todos los hombres de esta ciudad eran unos portentos físicos?» Parece que había llegado al lugar ideal, pensó, mientras una onda de anticipada tensión la recorría.

Natsu Dragneel, totalmente relajado, se apoyaba contra el fregadero mientras terminaba su helado. Un metro y ochenta y cinco centímetros de altura llenaban sus vaqueros y su camiseta de tal manera que llamaban la atención de una mujer. Duro, musculoso y fuerte en los lugares correctos. Su hermosa pero severa cara estaba enmarcada por un cabello rosáceo, que le hacía ver un aspecto algo salvaje debido a las rebeldes hebras y que relucían bajo la luz del sol que penetraba a través de la ventana de la cocina. Sus cejas enmarcaban unos brillantes ojos azules-verdosos, protegidos del sol gracias a unas abundantes pestañas, mientras que una recta nariz señalaba el camino a unos labios invocadores de calientes pensamientos y noches repletas de sensuales besos. Su cálida piel, de un tono trigueño, estaba bronceada por el sol.

Natsu pasó su vista de Aries a Virgo de manera amistosa antes de detenerse ostensiblemente sobre Lucy. Sintió como el estómago se estremecía cuando él capturó su involuntaria y fascinada mirada de admiración. Raspando los últimos restos del helado en el envase, Natsu fijó en Lucy toda su atención, mientras se concentraba en limpiar la cuchara con la boca. Su lengua realizó cosas malvadas y maravillosas en aquel trozo de inanimado y desagradecido metal. Cosas que desencadenaron un fogonazo de calor por sus venas.

Un acaloramiento que comenzó en su vientre y fluyó hacia abajo como cera caliente. El resultado fue una humedad instantánea en sus bragas. Mientras toda la humedad de su cuerpo viajaba hacia el sur, el fuego de sus venas cargó hacia el norte. Lucy sintió como una ola de calor se esparcía por su pecho, garganta y mejillas. Natsu le dio a la cuchara un último y sensual lametón antes de sonreír.

Esta fue una lenta, malvada y provocadora sonrisa, como si fuera conocedor del efecto producido y estuviera muy, muy complacido. Irritada y mortificada por la facilidad con la que Natsu había conseguido tal reacción en ella, Lucy se sintió instantáneamente insultada. El hombre estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

Estaba decidida a demostrarle que no era ninguna virgen influenciable. Enderezó la espalda, levantó la barbilla y le dirigió una mirada furiosa, sin tomar en cuenta las miradas intrigadas de Aries y Virgo. Natsu le lanzó una obstinada sonrisa y devolvió su atención a Aries

—Espero que no te importe —dijo, indicando el cartón vacío—. Son mis honorarios.

—¿Honorarios por qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa desconcertada.

—Loke me mencionó que tenías una ventana rajada en la sala de estar. Me ofrecí para sustituirla. —Tiró el cartón y aclaró la cuchara—. Hola Virgo, me alegra volver a verte.

—Natsu—devolvió el saludo—. ¿Cómo va tu negocio de arquitecto? ¿O quizá no debería preguntar, ya que has caído hasta tener que sustituir ventanas a cambio de un helado?

—Me gusta regresar a lo básico de vez en cuando —rio— El negocio va excelentemente. ¿Conoces a Lissana Strauss?

Virgo hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Acaba de recibir un maravilloso y enorme cheque de su viejo esposo. Parece que sospechaba que la estaba engañando y contrató a un detective privado para sorprenderlo in fraganti. Cuando terminó el proceso de divorcio, su imagen valía más que mil palabras. Y un montón de dinero en efectivo. Está pensando en realizar alguna renovación en aquel mausoleo donde vive. Va a ser un trabajo muy interesante.

—Hmmm, ¿está pensando solo en la renovación de la casa o tiene en mente alguna otra renovación más personal? —preguntó Virgo en broma.

Estaba bien enterada de la reputación de Natsu. Era el preferido entre la población femenina local y no tan local.

—Imagino que de ambas cosas —contestó Natsu, lanzándole un malvado guiño.

Aries carraspeó. —Ahora no estoy tan segura de querer presentarte a mi hermana.

Lucy, que había observado el intercambio entre Virgo y Natsu con involuntario interés, se sintió disgustada por sus proezas con las mujeres. La irritación que sentía era sobre sí misma. «¿Por qué demonios debería importarme lo que hace?» Se preguntó antes de decir en voz alta

—No seas tonta, Aries. —Su tono de voz fue cortante y frío—. Si el señor Dragneel decide disfrutar de aventuras amorosas con sus clientes, es asunto suyo. —Le ofreció la mano—. Lucy Heartfilia, encantada de conocerle.

Natsu trasladó su mirada turquesa a la amplia sonrisa de Lucy, tomando su mano. En el pasado, había conocido a hombres que la habían desnudado con los ojos, pero, por cómo la miraba Natsu en esos momentos, se podría pensar que este hombre en realidad ya la había visto desnuda. Se quedó perpleja ante el reconocimiento inexplicable y el calor que reflejaban sus ojos. Este hecho le produjo una oleada de carne de gallina por toda su piel. Una repentina imagen de Natsu desnudo se presentó ante ella para su propia inspección por una imaginación demasiado activa. Con gran esfuerzo Lucy conservó la calma, manteniendo su expresión neutral.

—Llámame Natsu. ¿Puedo llamarte Luce? —Ante su gesto afirmativo, él aplicó un suave masaje al presionar su mano—. Lo que tienes que tener en cuenta, Luce, es que un hombre no siempre acepta lo que le ofrecen. Tal como estoy seguro que no lo haces tú. —Su voz transmitía una suave advertencia. Lucy se indignó.

—Tienes razón, Natsu—concordó dulcemente, mientras, deliberadamente, retiraba la mano de la de él—. Hay cosas que una mujer no podría tolerar — agregó con frialdad.

A pesar de su irritación, Lucy no pudo negar la carga eléctrica que hizo que su piel se erizara donde sus manos se habían tocado. El calor que fluía de las yemas de sus dedos barrió como una ola por su brazo, llegando a todo su cuerpo y haciendo que su temperatura se elevara un poco más. La sensación era parecida a sumergirse en una cálida y acogedora bañera.

—La experiencia me ha enseñado que una persona puede adquirir gran cantidad de tolerancia —afirmó Natsu en un ronco gruñido mientras daba un paso para acercarse—. Incluso se puede llegar a disfrutar de algo que al principio pudo parecer antipatía.

Entornó los ojos de manera sensual, una mirada que sin duda había seducido a muchas mujeres imprudentes. Lucy no se dejaría capturar tan fácilmente, y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose e inspirando profundamente para intentar tranquilizarse. Resultó ser un error. El suave y sutil olor de Natsu invadió sus fosas nasales.

—A veces una persona no siempre está segura de lo que quiere, y se requiere de alguien más que les lleve hacia una experiencia que muy fácilmente podría cambiar su vida —insistió Natsu.

—¿Y qué pasa si esa persona está totalmente satisfecha con la vida que lleva?

—¡Oh,Lucy! —Natsu sacudió la cabeza con fingida tristeza—. A pesar de eso, creo que hasta la satisfacción más perfecta puede ser mejorable. —Le obsequió una mirada que quemaba por su intensidad—. Creo que siempre hay tiempo para un cambio en la vida de las personas. No hay nada como agitar las cosas e intentar algo nuevo. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Lucy se relajó un poco, mientras una sonrisa renuente aparecía en sus labios. Su irritación se convirtió rápidamente en diversión. Obviamente Natsu era un hombre que usaba su atractivo sexual para sus conquistas, pero tenía cerebro e ingenio para dirigir aquellas devastadoras miradas. Sus bromas no solo estimulaban sexualmente, sino que, además, divertían.

Elevó la frente de manera orgullosa y le dirigió una mirada de consideración.

—Aunque esté de acuerdo en que no hay nada malo en probar algo nuevo, eso no significa que automáticamente sea algo bueno para ti. Esto último podría resultar muy, muy malo.

—Y para algunas personas lo malo puede ser estimulante.

—Eso es cierto. Ser imprudente y salvaje puede resultar atractivo, pero a menudo la gente se lamenta cuando retorna la serenidad.

—He descubierto que hay ciertas cosas sobre las que el intelecto no debería influenciar. Algunas veces es mejor dejar actuar al instinto.

—¿Y qué pasa si tu instinto te dice que corras antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

—En realidad correr también podría estar bien. No hay nada como la emoción de una buena persecución.

Lucy había abierto la boca para contestar cuando Virgo estalló en carcajadas. Se giró para descubrir que Virgo y Aries observaban el claro intercambio de insinuaciones. Aries les miraba fijamente, con el asombro reflejado en sus ojos.

—Esto hace que haya valido la pena que nos quedáramos sin el helado de mantequilla de maní —rio Virgo—. Tal vez deberíais dejarlo en empate.

Lucy miró a Natsu, captando el leve brillo de sus ojos.

—Estoy de acuerdo si él lo está —ofreció.

Natsu inclinó la cabeza como aceptación.

—Por mí muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que yo tenía la mejor mano.

—Si tú lo dices —resopló Lucy.

—Oh, dulzura, no es que yo lo diga.

—Tú solamen…

—¡Alto! —gritó Aries—. Me estáis mareando. Natsu, ¿has terminado con la ventana? —Él hizo un gesto afirmativo—. Muy bien, gracias por el arreglo, ha sido un estupendo detalle. Vete a casa. ¡Lucy!, si dices una palabra más, te amordazo!

Sus palabras de protesta quedaron amortiguadas por el sonido del teléfono móvil de Aries.

—¿Diga? —contestó Aries, manteniendo un ojo vigilante sobre Natsu y Lucy, mientras Virgo se giraba para intentar acallar sus risas—. Hola cariño. No, todo está bien. Estamos en mi casa. Necesitaba recoger algunas cosas y, además, Luce quería ver el barrio. ¡Oh, tengo muy buenas noticias! Luce ha decidido venirse a vivir aquí, va a alquilar la casa.

Lucy observó la lenta y depredadora sonrisa que curvó los labios de Natsu, mientras sus ojos relucían con un brillo intenso y salvaje. Un escalofrío de incertidumbre encogió su estómago y frunció el ceño, preguntándose si era posible que sus ojos pudieran provocarle esas sensaciones. El brillo en los ojos de Natsu fue tan fugaz que dudaba de haberlo visto de verdad. De mala gana, decidió que debió ser cosa de la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Aun así, la dejó cierta sensación de inquietud. Brillo o no, aún tenía una sonrisa satisfecha por la contienda.

No le dio oportunidad de contestarle que no se hiciera ilusiones. Sin decir más, se giró y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar para recoger la caja de herramientas. A escondidas, le vio irse. «Maldición, el hombre sabía moverse», pensó y después ahogó un gemido cuando se agachó para recoger sus herramientas dispersas. La visión de aquel pequeño y firme trasero, cubierto por unos estrechos vaqueros, le hizo la boca agua. De mala gana trasladó su atención a la conversación entre Aries y Loke.

—A propósito, Natsu está aquí. Arregló la ventana. Ha sido algo muy dulce que te acordaras. —Escuchó un momento y Lucy sonrió cuando observó como el rubor cubría las mejillas de su hermana—. Oh bien…Ya pensaré en eso — contestó Lucy con un leve ronroneo en la voz—. Sí, está aquí mismo. Bien. ¿Natsu? Loke quiere hablar contigo.

Natsu tomó el teléfono que Aries le ofrecía y se retiró a la sala de estar. Mientras hablaba con Loke, Aries enfrontó a Lucy.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué? ¡No soy yo, es él!

—Empezaste tú. Y para tu información, creo que más te vale alejarte de él. No es precisamente un tipo común.

—No soy ninguna virgen inexperta, Aries. Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—Incluso si lo fueras, estoy segura de que Natsu sería feliz de ayudarte con eso —dijo Virgo sarcásticamente—. ¿Viste la manera en que te miró? Sentí cómo el calor lo inundaba todo —dijo, abanicándose.

Lucy sonrió a Clare (aprovechando la ausencia de él), para ir directa hacia los hechos más calientes de la situación.

—Bueno, puede ahorrarse su calor —les aseguró—. Estoy estupendamente de temperatura.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —interrumpió Natsu—. Caliente. —Le devolvió el teléfono a Aries, que se despidió de Loke.

Los ojos de Natsu capturaron los de Lucy. Ardían con un suave tono turquesa, un claro y sutil resplandor que prometía convertirse en un rugiente infierno si se le alimentaba adecuadamente. Otro rubor se deslizó a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y Lucy se obligó a permanecer derecha, sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción.

Natsu trasladó su atención a Aries.

—Loke me ha pedido que haga una minuciosa inspección de la casa. Dado que tú hermana va a quedarse aquí, quiere que esté en perfectas condiciones. Dijo que me avisarías si hay algo en particular que necesites que se haga, o se repare —le dijo—. Si te parece bien, me quedaré con la llave que me dio Loke. Mañana traeré algunos hombres para comenzar con el trabajo.

—Eso suena muy bien, Natsu. Entonces regresaremos mañana para recoger el resto de mis pertenencias. Te pasaré una lista con las cosas que creo deberías revisar.

—De acuerdo —contestó y, recogiendo su caja de herramientas, se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Señoras, ha sido un placer, como siempre. —Le lanzó a Lucy una intensa mirada que le dijo todo—. Te veré mañana, Luce.

—Bien, no quiera Dios que mañana sea un buen día para mí —contestó sarcástica.

Reconociendo claramente la atracción que sentía por Natsu, estaba segura de que una relación con él sería muy probablemente de lo más peligroso. Natsu sería un dolor que terminaría por padecer.

Natsu soltó una carcajada y continuó hasta la puerta.

Lucy le vio salir, con un ceño fruncido desfigurando su cara. Algo en aquellos endiablados ojos le resultaba terriblemente familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: No tientes al lobo

Que emocioooon muchas gracias a tod s por sus comentarios T.T Me motivan como no tienen idea T.T

Kaya-san: Muchas gracias por tu apoyooo espero que este capitulo te agrede tanto o mas como el primero :3 y por supuesto espero que me sigas dando tu apoyo durante los siguientes capítulos!

Queen Nelly-san: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Y por supuesto tendré más cuidado con las los errores ortográficos :3 es que a veces se me pasan de largo y cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya no encuentro el error x3 jajajaja muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que disfrutes este capitulo tanto o mas que el anterior!

Uzamita-san: kya kya kya que adorable comentariooo! Muchas gracias por tus dulces palabras acá traigo la continuación y espero que lo disfrutes muchooo! Espero que me sigas alentando en los siguientes capítulos :3!

Etto… Muchas gracias nuevamente a aquell s que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review! Sin mucho mas preámbulo les dejo el 2 cap! Espero que lo disfruten y recuerden que sus comentarios sin mi fuerza vital e importantes para mi!

Muchos besos y abrazos!

Aries se detuvo en su casa y salió del coche con la lista en la mano. La camioneta de Natsu ya estaba aparcada en la entrada del garaje y podía ver el movimiento a través de las ventanas de la sala de estar. Subió los escalones del porche y caminó hasta la puerta principal que permanecía abierta. Natsu estaba hablando con dos de sus hombres, tomando nota sobre diversos aspectos del estado de la casa.

Viéndola entrar, le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa y envió a sus hombres a hacer sus encargos.

—Eh, Aries, genial, has traído la lista. —Luego echó un vistazo por la puerta abierta—. Veo que Luce decidió que una retirada era la mejor solución. Por ahora.

Aries se rio entre dientes.

—Me dijo que le provocaste dolor de cabeza. Bueno, la verdad sea dicha, dijo que eras un grano en el trasero y que se quedaba en casa para poder terminar algo de trabajo.

Una mueca engreída apareció en la cara de Natsu.

—Me gusta tu hermana pequeña. Lo dice todo tal y como es.

La sonrisa de Aries decayó.

—Natsu, Lucy es adulta y puede hacer lo que quiera, no me voy a entrometer, pero ante todo es mi hermana. No juegues con ella.

—No estoy jugando, Aries. Es mía.

Un pequeño temblor recorrió el estómago de Aries.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó incrédula.

—¿Loke estuvo seguro en cuanto a ti?

—Supongo que esa es una pregunta tonta. —Frunció el entrecejo y se mordió el labio—. ¡Oh Dios mío!, esto es tan inesperado. ¿Se lo has dicho a Loke?

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

—Eres la primera y tienes mi permiso para contárselo. Voy a discutirlo con Gray. Como mi beta, tiene el derecho de ser informado, pero nadie más debe saberlo hasta que este arreglado.

Aries asintió.

—Natsu, sabes que no resultará fácil. Es distinto al hecho de que Loke escogiera a una compañera humana, aunque supongo que escoger no es la palabra idónea, pues la verdad es que no hubo prácticamente ninguna opción. La gran diferencia es que él no es alfa de una manada. Tú, por otro lado, eres el alfa de Fairy tail. No es muy probable que a todos les encante aceptarla como tu hembra alfa, sobre todo para algunas de las otras mujeres. Es un secreto a voces que algunas esperan ganar esa posición.

—No creas que no he pensado en todos estos problemas, Aries, pero, como ya te he dicho, en esto no tengo otra opción. Luce es mi compañera. La reconocí en cuanto olfateé su olor. No es algo que se pueda decidir, es una situación que tiene lugar debido a un reconocimiento físico y emocional. Cualquier expectativa que pueda tener algún otro miembro de mi manada, será solucionada en su momento. Me he percatado de que Luce no es ninguna cobarde, y su voluntad es firme. Solo tengo que mostrarle mi verdadera personalidad y convencerla de que soy el hombre de sus sueños. No tengo ninguna duda de que podrá ocuparse del resto. —Un brillo sardónico iluminó los ojos de Natsu.

—Eso va a ser muy divertido — se rio Aries—. Por supuesto, ayer tuvisteis un estupendo comienzo.

—Es verdad, creo que tuvimos un gran comienzo. Las buenas relaciones empiezan siempre con un buen conflicto, es una reacción subconsciente de los dos involucrados, que les incita a luchar debido a sus carencias y necesidades.

—No sabía que fueras un psicólogo aficionado.

—Tengo muchos talentos —contestó Natsu con un guiño.

Aries suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pobre hermanita. —Miró con aprecio a Natsu, pero luego su mirada se tornó repentina y mortalmente seria—. ¿Sabes que si la hieres no tendrás que enfrentarte solo con Loke, sino también conmigo, verdad?

Natsu le cogió la mano y la atrajo hasta su mejilla, frotándola contra su piel antes de besar sus nudillos.

—Si la hiriera, tienes mi permiso para darme unos cuantos puntapiés en el trasero, pero Aries, eso no va a suceder. Lo prometo, cuidaré de ella. Yo… yo no…

Alzando su mano le acarició su mejilla.

—No eres solo la imagen de soltero despreocupado que proyectas. Eres un buen hombre, Natsu, fuerte, fiable, protector. —Sonrió, sus ojos brillaban—. Tienes mi consentimiento para cortejar a mi hermana y puede que los dos disfrutéis de la persecución, hermano.

Su sonrisa iluminó la habitación.

—Gracias, hermanita. A propósito, ¿mencioné que necesitas un nuevo tejado?

—¿Qué?

—Tienes suerte, a la familia solo le facturo el coste de los materiales.

* * *

Sus muslos se abrieron ampliamente, arqueándose hacia abajo para dar facilidad a los sensuales golpes de la diestra lengua que exploraba su tembloroso sexo. El sudor perlaba su piel, y la suave brisa que llegaba del ventilador del techo hacía que sus pezones fueran meros puntos prietos. Estiró la mano para alcanzar su duro pico y gimió cuando una mano grande se deslizó por toda la longitud de su cuerpo y se moldeó contra el otro pecho, copiando sus propios movimientos con los dedos.

Gimió de nuevo y empujó hacia abajo cuando él chupó su clítoris, su lengua acariciaba despacio por encima del sensibilizado brote, muy suavemente.

—¡Oh, fóllame! Natsu, Natsu, por favor —imploro ella—. ¡Fóllame, Natsu!

—¿Natsu? —exclamó Lucy dando al botón de retroceso rápidamente y agregando el nombre correcto.

Aliviada después de borrar toda evidencia suspiró, se estiró y apagó el ordenador portátil. Estaba contenta por haber conseguido escribir un gran número de páginas para su último libro, a pesar de su tendencia a distraerse pensando en Natsu. Sumergirse en las vidas de sus protagonistas la ayudaba a eliminar durante un tiempo todo tipo de realidades, pero el problema con la realidad era que siempre reaparecía.

Lo cierto era que estaba preparada para admitir que este espécimen llamado Natsu Dragneel había dejado una impresión bastante contundente en ella. Le fascinaba la imagen de muchacho malo, y su cuerpo reaccionaba en cierto modo ante este hecho, y vaya que no podía negarlo. Lo deseaba. Lucy se retorció en la silla. Las escenas de sexo que estaba escribiendo siempre conseguían aumentar su deseo, pero el meter a Natsu en la ecuación hacía que se quemara por dentro.

—Demonios —susurró—. ¡Quiero algo más que eso!

El sentimiento era tan intenso que su pecho se comprimió y las lágrimas relucieron en sus ojos. Barriéndolas con una mano, se sostuvo la barbilla para mirar fijamente por la ventana. «Vaya mierda» , pensó. Definitivamente no era el tipo que estaba buscando una esposa, hijos y estabilidad. «Seguro que ni me escogería ».

Lucy se sentó y pensó durante algún tiempo, sin ser capaz de obtener una solución a su dilema. La queja brusca de su estómago la hizo salir de su letargo. Decidió ir abajo a buscar algo para comer. Allí encontró a Loke.

—Eh, hermano, ¿que estas cocinando? —dijo en tono de broma.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, hermanita —soltó con una mueca—. Aries regresa a casa con costillas para hacer a la parrilla y estoy preparando una ensalada para acompañarlas. Hazme un favor y saca la barra de pan del horno.

Lucy obedeció y luego se sentó en la isleta, para observar como Loke preparaba eficazmente la ensalada.

—Loke —empezó, pero entonces se detuvo, no muy segura de cómo continuar.

—¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza?

—Natsu Dragneel —dijo bruscamente, después se movió inquieta en la silla, con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Ya veo. Aries me dijo que le conociste ayer.

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta?

—No sé si ésa es la palabra que utilizaría. No estoy segura de cómo me siento. Solamente sé que agitó algo en mi interior y no tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionar.

Loke sonrió y se lavó las manos antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

—Permíteme que te cuente un pequeño detalle acerca de Natsu. Su padre murió cuando tenía once años. Su madre lo tomó muy mal y Natsu tuvo que crecer más rápido que cualquier otro niño de esa edad. Se esforzó por ser el cabeza de familia. Tuvo éxito. Cuidó de su madre y sus hermanas. Esto hizo de él una persona segura de sí misma y muy responsable.

Lucy asintió, fascinada ante la inesperada visualización de Natsu.

—Cuando tenía diecinueve años, su madre conoció a un hombre, se enamoró y volvió a casarse. Ella y las chicas se mudaron a dos estados de distancia, para estar con él. Natsu decidió quedarse aquí. Por primera vez en ocho años no tenía que ser responsable de nadie más salvo de sí mismo. No creo que deba entrar en demasiados detalles cuando digo que, como cualquier hombre joven y libre, Natsu tuvo una buena cuota de buenos momentos.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza y le dirigió una pesarosa sonrisa.

—Compensó de sobra aquellos años perdidos de su juventud pero, al mismo tiempo, estudió duro e hizo algo de sí mismo. Tuvo éxito y consiguió ser un arquitecto que sabe valorar la responsabilidad y la formalidad. Sí, tiene cierta vena salvaje, pero cuando quiere algo lo persigue, lo cuida e incluso lo alimenta.

—Es duro de creer que todo eso esté bajo la superficie. Parece ser el típico muchacho alocado que simplemente quiere pasar un buen rato.

Loke sonrió.

—Lo sé. Temo que parece el típico hombre. Nos gusta aparentar que solo nos preocupa divertirnos y no necesitamos ningún tipo de estabilidad en nuestras vidas. Pero tengo que decirte, Luce, que esa clase de vida la valoramos muchísimo.

—Eh, ¿eso quien lo dice, la voz de la experiencia?

—¡Oh sí! No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que fui al encontrar a Aries. Ha cambiado mi vida de maneras que solo podía imaginar. No podría estar más contento.

—¿Crees que Natsu podría estar buscando lo mismo?

—Nunca lo admitiría, pero sí, creo que lo hace.

—Sería bueno saberlo, estoy indecisa… bueno… asustada, de hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento. Quiero decir, ¿y si me pongo en plan seria y a él no le interesa?

Loke sonrió abiertamente.

—Bueno, pues ahí es donde tienes ventaja.

Lucy frunció el entrecejo.

—No te sigo.

—Natsu sabe que si te engaña y te hiere, va a tener que responder ante Aries y, sobre todo, ante mí. Si le dejas saber que estás interesada y no siente nada por ti, te evitará para no tener ningún conflicto con nosotros. Pero si siente que hay algo especial entre vosotros, nada podrá mantenerle lejos.

La comprensión despejó la mirada de Lucy y se rio entre dientes.

—Podría llegar a ser divertido.

Loke levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación que a mi mejor amigo le va a caer un problema de los gordos?

—Pero, Loke —Lucy le fastidió un poco más—. ¿Por qué crees que le causaría algún problema a tú amigo?

La examinó, notando el destello diabólico en sus ojos.

—Oh sí, ya lo creo que está en problemas.

Los dos rompieron a reír al tiempo que Aries entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

—Vaya, ¿qué me he perdido?

* * *

El tiempo había sido desapacible durante unos días, hasta que por fin amaneció luminoso y despejado. Lucy se preparó para el siguiente encuentro con Natsu. Sabía, gracias a Aries, que estaría en la casa trabajando en el nuevo tejado y decidió que era hora de empezar a llevar sus cosas, dado que había terminado con las reparaciones del interior.

Aries y Loke la habían insistido intensamente para que se quedara, pero quería darles espacio; se imaginaba cómo se sentiría si tuviera que acomodar a su hermana cuando empezaba una nueva vida con el hombre que amaba.

Eso solía eliminar la espontaneidad en el romance. No habría ningún encuentro ardiente delante del hogar o en la mesa de la cocina si la hermana de una podía entrar en cualquier momento.

«Eso sería una situación bastante desagradable» , pensó con una mueca

Después del desayuno pasó algún tiempo cargando el coche con las cajas que sus padres le enviaron, tras telefonearles para comunicarles su decisión de mudarse a Whispering Springs. Igual que Aries, tenían sus dudas sobre que hubiera dejado su trabajo pero, como de costumbre, le dieron todo su apoyo. Se alegraron al saber que sus hijas estarían juntas en la misma localidad y que podrían cuidarse mutuamente.

Habiendo dejado para el final su precioso ordenador portátil último modelo, Lucy cogió el estuche que le guardaba e hizo el último viaje a la planta baja. Loke y Aries habían estado ausentes todo el día. Cerró la puerta con llave e instaló su ordenador cuidadosamente en el asiento del pasajero, antes de situarse detrás del volante.

Lucy se dirigió hacia la casa con parsimonia, relajada, admirando la vista y permitiendo que la anticipación tomara las riendas. Después de su charla con Loke, estaba en ascuas, preguntándose cuál sería el siguiente movimiento por parte de Natsu, si es que hacía alguno. Odiaba la idea de que él no pudiera sentir nada salvo deseo y, la verdad, eso sería una gran desilusión. En conclusión, se alegraba de que, de una manera u otra, en los próximos minutos lo sabría con toda seguridad.

Al acercarse a la casa, la imagen de la camioneta de Natsu en la entrada del garaje hizo que se tensara. Aparcó su coche al lado, intentando tranquilizarse. La primera cosa que notó fue el sonido del golpeteo, pero sin nadie a la vista. Tomando su ordenador portátil, avanzó unos pasos y subió al porche. Usando su llave entró por la puerta delantera.

Lucy puso su ordenador en el sofá y atravesó la cocina, saliendo por la puerta trasera que estaba abierta. Siguiendo los rítmicos sonidos del martillo, bajó por la parte trasera del camino y el cercado; una vez que estuvo algo alejada de la casa se volvió para levantar los ojos hacia el tejado. Encaramado sobre él, trabajando duro y aparentemente indiferente a la altura, se encontraba Natsu, golpeando con un martillo un clavo en una tabla.

El corazón de Lucy brincó sobresaltado y la mandíbula se le descolgó. En deferencia al calor, Natsu se había quitado la camisa. Su torso brillaba lustroso con una ligera capa de sudor, los músculos se tensaban con cada movimiento y, cuando ajustó su posición volviéndose ligeramente, pudo ver los esculpidos músculos de la espalda y el pecho. La parte superior de su pecho estaba descubierta de cualquier clase de vello y estaba tan trabajado que hizo que los dedos de Lucy sintieran la necesidad de tocarlo. Con esfuerzo mantuvo la mandíbula encajada, dándose la orden de respirar profundamente para poder llamarle la atención.

—¡Yuju! —le gritó.

Natsu volvió su cabeza y sonrió cuando la vio.

—¡Eh!, ¿a qué hace un día estupendo?

—¡Oh sí! —contestó ella solícitamente.

Natsu sonrió ampliamente, como si conociera la razón de su vehemencia.

—¿Te dispones a instalarte en tu nueva casa?

—Sí, mis padres me enviaron algunas cajas y tengo un par de maletas.

—Espera un segundo y te echaré una mano para trasladar todo.

No pudo negarse el goce que recibía al mirarlo, Lucy esperó pacientemente mientras nivelaba los tableros y colocaba el clavo, después de martillar con bastante facilidad cruzó el maltrecho tejado hacia la escalera de mano que reposaba a un lado. Natsu bajo sin vacilar y pudo admirar sus movimientos seguros y firmes.

En cuanto sus pies golpearon el suelo caminó hacia ella. Un escalofrío involuntario la atravesó. De repente le vio como un depredador listo para la caza y Lucy deseó ser la presa. Permaneció de pie fascinada, hasta que se detuvo delante de ella.

Su mirada se fijó en la suya y extendió la mano, mientras colocaba un dedo bajo su barbilla y la alzaba suavemente.

—Mejor ciérrala, cariño. Nunca se sabe lo que podría entrar entre esos labios tan deliciosos que tienes.

Lucy se ruborizó furiosamente e hizo un ruidito cuando la cerró bruscamente.

Natsu sonrió, sus ojos centelleaban de diversión.

—Así que, ¿dónde están esas cajas?

Lucy se volvió y regresó hacia la casa.

—En el maletero de mi coche, si quieres ayudarme.

—Sin ningún problema, estoy aquí para ayudar. En todo lo que necesites.

Por delante de él, Lucy puso los ojos en blanco y silenciosamente se riñó. Estaba perdiendo rápidamente el terreno. El despliegue sexy e imperturbable de Natsu la había convertido en un esponjoso bollo con abundante crema y rodillas de gelatina. Reafirmando sus defensas, decidió que llegaría el momento en el que cambiaría su suerte.

Cuando le guió hacia el coche, pudo sentir su silencioso escrutinio a su espalda. Solamente para darle más material, osciló un poco más sus caderas. Sonrió para sí cuando escuchó una profunda inspiración. Aparentemente no era la única que disfrutaba de la buena vista.

Al llegar al coche, hizo desaparecer la sonrisa mostrándose seria y abrió el maletero. Cuando se retiró y Natsu se acercó para tomar la primera caja, su brazo rozó accidentalmente un lateral de su pecho. Al momento Lucy contuvo la respiración, sintiendo como si la hubiera recorrido un rayo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó secamente, y recogió la caja para llevarla al interior de la casa.

—No ha pasado nada —reconoció débilmente y se apoyó un momento contra el coche para respirar.

«Si alguna vez me toca en un intento de seducción, es muy probable que termine desmayandome», murmuró aterrada, antes de abrir la puerta trasera del coche para sacar una de sus maletas.

Estuvieron pasando uno al lado del otro durante un tiempo indefinido, hasta que finalmente descargaron el coche. En cada una de las ocasiones en las que Natsu se acercaba a Lucy, hacía que esta fuera extremadamente consciente de él, con sus músculos tensándose hasta hacer que se sintiera como si caminara sobre un campo de minas, esperando la primera explosión. Suspiro de alivio cuando todo acabó y noto que Natsu se frotaba el cuello. De repente, comprendió que no era la única en padecer aquella tensión. Y eso la hizo sentirse mucho mejor, consiguiendo relajarse cuando le siguió a la cocina.

Con familiaridad, Natsu abrió uno de los armarios y sacó un vaso.

—¿Te importa? Es que estoy sediento.

—Claro que no me importa. Puedes quedarte deshidratado si trabajas bajo el sol. ¿Llevas algún protector solar?

Volviéndose, con el vaso lleno de agua en la mano, Natsu se lo acercó a los labios y bebió. Claras gotas de agua gotearon del vaso, yendo a parar a su pecho. Lucy miró con extasiada fascinación como seguían su camino por el duro pecho de Natsu. Una gota intrépida resbaló por encima de su redondeado pectoral y se posó en la punta de su pezón. Allí se balanceó juguetonamente, antes de caer y aterrizar en un muslo vestido con unos vaqueros que cubrían una espectacular pierna.

—Oh joder —suspiró con brusquedad, después tosió para cubrir su exabrupto.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Natsu con preocupación—. Me parece que podrías aprovechar algo de agua para ti misma.

Rellenó el vaso y se lo dio. Lucy terminó el contenido en tiempo record, mientras Natsu permanecía delante con una ceja levantada. Alzó una mano descuidadamente para frotar las zonas húmedas de su pecho y las gotas errantes de más abajo. Cuando las diminutas protuberancias castañas de sus pezones se endurecieron bajo su toque, la última gota de agua que bebió Lucy se le fue por mal sitio y empezó a toser compulsivamente.

—Tómatelo con calma cariño, hay más agua de donde salió esa —bromeó él, mientras le daba suaves golpecitos en la espalda—. No hay necesidad de tener prisa. La mayoría de las cosas saben mejor cuando se toman con calma.

Lucy soltó un jadeo final y le miró a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. El hombre era un experto en soltar indirectas al tiempo que las hacía parecer absolutamente inocentes.

—Estaba sedienta —se defendió débilmente.

—Ya veo. Regresaré ahora mismo. Me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí, si quieres claro.

Afortunadamente para ella, no pudo ver la encantadora mueca que se formó en la cara de Natsu cuando este se alejaba.

Con cuidadosa deliberación, puso el vaso vacío en el fregadero y movió la cabeza pesarosa.

«Lucy Heartfilia, ¿qué infiernos te pasa? ¡Está realmente interesado y te estas convirtiendo en algún tipo de payasa! !Ahora mismo contrólate antes de que consigas parecer la idiota más grande y lo eches todo a perder!»

El ver a través de la ventana cómo regresaba Natsu con una botella en su mano, hizo que se enderezara de donde estaba apoyada en el mostrador. Este entró por la puerta y le sostuvo la botella.

—Protector solar, gracias por recordármelo. Me puse un poco por delante hace tiempo, pero me las vi negras para la parte de atrás. Seguramente me he dejado zonas sin protección, así que… ¿te importaría? —preguntó inocentemente, mientras le daba el bote y se daba la vuelta.

Lucy miró fijamente toda esa ancha extensión de carne masculina que tenía ante ella, en su cara se formó una mueca, pero inspiró hondo. « Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacerlo », pensó mientras le contestaba enérgicamente:

—Anda pues claro, me encantaría ayudarte.

Abrió el bote y apretó, haciendo que saliera una gran cantidad de blanca crema sobre su mano, luego colocó el bote en el suelo y se frotó las manos con ella, calentándola antes de extenderla sobre Natsu. Él dejó escapar un pequeño "hum" de placer cuando sus manos empezaron a masajear la crema en su espalda.

Su piel era tan cálida y suave como parecía. Los músculos de la espalda eran sólidos y sus dedos trazaron fácilmente los delineados bultos mientras sus manos se deslizaron por encima. Lucy inspiró profundamente y se perdió en el ritmo de su masaje. En vez de sentir incomodidad al tocar a Natsu, resultó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Una conexión fácil y abierta se formó entre ellos, hasta que ambos se sintieron capturados por el ritmo de las caricias de aquellas manos. Estas se movieron por sus hombros, masajeando los músculos allí presentes, hasta que un gemido ronco de placer por parte de Natsu rompió el hechizo que los arrastraba.

Lucy se echó hacia atrás. —Bueno, creo que ya estás bien protegido —dijo jadeante y dio otro paso hasta el fregadero para lavarse las manos.

Pudo sentir la mirada de Natsu y supo el momento justo en el que se movió. Escuchó su voz a su lado cuando la habló con suavidad.

—Gracias, Luce, masajeas muy bien, cariño. Sabes, de vez en cuando tengo un dolorcillo aquí atrás, ¿crees que podrías encargarte?

Lucy se volvió, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Vete a trabajar, Natsu.

—Vale, vale, pero no hace falta ser cruel.

Riéndose entre dientes salió por la puerta.

Lucy continuó sonriendo mientras le observaba irse. Sus ojos se estrecharon al tiempo que ideaba un plan. Natsu, definitivamente, había resultado el ganador en esta ronda, pero la lucha simplemente había empezado.

—Ahora vamos a ver quién gana en el segundo asalto —murmuró y fue al dormitorio para cambiarse.

Natsu regresó al tejado, dejando que su rostro adoptase la mueca que no pudo reprimir ni un momento más. Lucy era suya y le respondía sin ningún tipo de duda. El encanto del antiguo Natsu Dragneel estaba dejando huella, pensó con aire satisfecho mientras volvía a poner los travesaños en el tejado y los clavaba.

Rememoró el encuentro con satisfacción. Había permanecido tranquilo y confiado, mientras Lucy estaba claramente alterada, y era ahí precisamente donde la quería tener. Su propia calma casi se había venido abajo, tras rozar su pecho accidentalmente mientras la ayudaba a sacar las cajas del maletero de su coche. No fue el único afectado en ese incidente, pero se había recuperado con rapidez.

Cuanto más tiempo estaba en contacto con ella, más profunda era la necesidad primitiva que tenía en su interior. Esta se centraba directamente en el lugar que albergaba a su lobo y sus instintos alimentaban la necesidad. Solo su fuerza de voluntad le mantenía alejado de Lucy, evitando que le dijera lo que quería y lo que ella significaba para él. Pero sabía que era demasiado pronto, no quería arriesgarse y echarlo todo por la borda. Lo mejor que podía hacer era aparecer por allí a todas horas, y así Lucy tardaría menos en ser suya.

Captando un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, miró hacia abajo para encontrarse a Lucy saliendo hacia el césped. Descalza, llevaba una toalla grande bajo un brazo y se había cambiado de ropa. Los ojos de Natsu se agrandaron apreciativos. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones sumamente cortos. Pudo apreciar un lazo colgando por su espalda desnuda y otro atado a la parte posterior de su cuello. Mientras la observaba, esta se detuvo, sacudió la toalla y se inclinó para extenderla sobre el suelo.

Cuando los pantaloncillos cortos se subieron para revelar la carne cremosa que había debajo, ocurrieron dos cosas. La primera, el ritmo cardiaco de Natsu aumentó, la sangre que recorría velozmente sus venas se agolpó repentinamente en su miembro, y este se alzó al instante. Lo siguiente fue que el golpe del martillo encontró su dedo pulgar en lugar de la punta del clavo que estaba apuntando y la sangre que había llenado su miembro de sopetón retrocedió y se fue por donde había venido.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y agitaba el dedo maltratado antes de acunarlo en su otra mano.

Lucy se dio la vuelta, y ahí Natsu consiguió su segunda sorpresa. La camisa que llevaba, si es que se podía llamar así, ya que apenas la cubría. Era un tejido rojo-cereza que solo cubría el centro de sus lujuriosos pechos. Acunaba generosamente esa carne firme, ocultando únicamente los pezones, mientras dejaba una buena porción de la parte superior de sus pechos expuesta.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gimió impresionado, mareándose cuando su sangre reinvirtió de nuevo la dirección, yéndosele de la cabeza y llenando su miembro.

Y en ese preciso instante perdió el equilibrio.

Lucy gritó cuando Natsu se agitó para recobrar el equilibrio, lograndolo apenas, y terminó sentado en el tejado con un duro golpe.

—¿Estas bien? —gritó ella, claramente preocupada.

Natsu puso los ojos en blanco, completamente disgustado consigo mismo.

—Estoy bien, muy bien —gruñó a través de los dientes apretados.

—Me alegro. La verdad, pensé que te ibas a caer. No deberías bromear con esas cosas, ya sabes.

—Es un buen consejo, me aseguraré de seguirlo de ahora en adelante.

—Ahora no seas grosero. No es culpa mía que seas un poco torpe.

—¡No soy torpe!

—Lo que tú digas. Voy a ver si tomo un poco de sol, si no te importa.

—¿Por qué debía importarme?

—Por nada en absoluto. Ya que has interrumpido tu trabajo, ¿te molestaría bajar y ponerme algo de crema en la espalda?

Natsu le dirigió una mirada larga, silenciosa y muy penetrante.

—No me tientes, Luce. Ése puede ser un juego muy peligroso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si bajo ahí y te pongo las manos encima, no me voy a limitar a extender la crema por tu espalda. Esa minúscula camisa que llevas será la primera cosa que salga disparada —le informó, mientras sus ojos se transformaron en ascuas ardientes—. Luego serán esos pantaloncillos los que desaparecerán, y si llevas bragas, no será por mucho tiempo —prometió—. Entonces sí que empezaré a extenderte la crema. El primer lugar al que mis manos irán será a ese dulce y escultural tarsero, luego subiré hacia arriba a tu pecho.

Lucy se irguió conmocionada y silenciosa, su cuerpo electrizado por cada una de la palabra que Natsu pronunciaba.

—No puedo esperar a sostener tus pechos en mis manos. Son preciosos, Luce, un verdadero tesoro, y estoy deseoso de mostrarte cuánto los admiro. Tengo la intención de hacer que disfrutes mientras lamo y succiono tus pezones.

Al pronunciar la palabra «pezones», estos reaccionaron y un escalofrío involuntario recorrió toda su piel. Se endurecieron y empujaron atrevidamente contra el tejido que los ocultaba.

Natsu gruñó, no existe otra palabra mejor para describir el sonido que retumbó de su pecho.

—Eso es, cariño, simplemente piensa en lo bien que te vas a sentir cuando te saboree.

—Natsu, detente —murmuró sin fuerzas. Su respiración se había convertido en un entrecortado jadeo.

—Mientras los succiono, mis manos tendrán plena libertad para dirigirse hacia tu caliente, mojado e hinchado sexo, Luce. ¿Vuelves a estar mojada, no es así?

—¡Vale ya! —gritó, cuando una ola de puro vértigo la recorrió por entero.

—Entre la crema y tus dulces y calientes jugos, podré resbalar un par de dedos dentro.

—¡Para ya! Tú ganas. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Tú ganas! Entrare a la casa, bastardo ultra competitivo. —Lucy se largó agitada.

Natsu sonrió y murmuró para sí.

—Nunca tientes a un lobo, cariño.

Permaneció allí de pie, haciendo muecas debido a su maltratado pulgar y frotándose el golpeado trasero, mientras se decía que, aun a pesar de todo lo sufrido, había merecido la pena si así había podido observar la mirada que reflejaba la cara de Lucy. Silbando regresó a su trabajo.

En el interior de la casa, Lucy se dirigió a su dormitorio, se dejó caer sobre la cama y soltó una risita.

—Oh sí, me quiere.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

Etto...lamento la tardanzaa a todos mis queridos y hermosos lectores de verdad que lo siento! u.u la verdad me uni a un fansub y me ocupa bastante tiempo pero ya me pude organizar xd espero que Disfruten el capitulo como siempre y muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me dan la energia y la fuerza para continua *O* sin mucho mas tardanza los dejo con el capitulo 3 :3 esperoo que lo disfruten y como siempre espero sus hermosos reviews para ver si les gusto el capi ^^

* * *

Un par de días más tarde, mientras estaba sentada ante su ordenador, sonó el teléfono. Le cogió, pero antes de poder preguntar nada, dijeron:

—¿Estas preparada para divertirte?

Se rio al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

—Aries, ya sabes que en estos momentos no estoy interesada en los tríos — bromeó.

—No tienes tanta suerte, querida hermana —contestó Aries con un resoplido—. Loke nos invita a salir. Si te interesa, podemos encontrarnos con él en Blue pegasus. Es una de las tabernas de la localidad, un lugar verdaderamente tranquilo. El dueño no permite ningún tipo de altercado. ¿Qué te parece?

—Parece divertido. Me puedo permitir una noche libre.

—Me lo imaginé. Te has empleado a fondo, ¿verdad?

—Tengo que conseguir cierta estabilidad, Aries. Estoy totalmente decidida a tener éxito en esto.

—Ya sabes que me alegra verte tan profundamente interesada en algo. Siempre he tenido la impresión de que no llegabas a ser totalmente feliz con ninguno de los trabajos que realizabas.

—Tienes razón. La mayoría de las veces, la única razón para aceptar un trabajo era por el dinero que conseguiría. Esa no es una motivación suficiente como para que el trabajo me satisfaga. ¿Pero escribir? Es divertido, Aries. Me satisface de una manera que no sabía que necesitara.

—Me alegro profundamente por ti, Luce. Ahora dejemos este tema tan serio a un lado, te recogeré a las seis cuarenta y cinco. Loke nos esperara allí a la siete.

—Estaré lista. ¿En cuanto al vestuario?

—Estrictamente informal. Con un par de vaqueros es suficiente.

—Eso es fácil. Te veo en un momento.

—Adiós.

Lucy colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al dormitorio para desenterrar sus vaqueros favoritos, que conjuntaría con un top de algodón rojo. Después de tomar una ducha rápida y secarse el pelo, se puso un sujetador de encaje rojo y unas bragas a juego. Se aplicó el maquillaje con mano experta, una ligera base con un poco de rimel. Una vez vestida, se guardó en los bolsillos su permiso de conducir, algo de efectivo, un peine, las llaves de su casa y un lápiz de labios. Se calzó un par de sandalias, y para acabar cogió una cazadora de ante color rojo intenso, por si llegaba a refrescar, cuando escuchó el claxon de Aries en el camino de entrada.

—Justo a tiempo —comentó con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta de la calle. Salió, se aseguró de cerrar bien con llave y se unió a su hermana en el coche.

El viaje fue corto y llegaron a los diez minutos. Blue Pegasus estaba situada a las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba flanqueada a un lado por una gasolinera, reconvertida en una tienda de veinticuatro horas, y al otro por una bolera. Al ser temprano, el aparcamiento estaba medianamente libre. Blue Pegasus era un lugar muy frecuentado, sobre todo, y con el desconocimiento de Lucy, por las dos manadas de hombres lobos de la localidad. Hibiki Lates, el dueño, miembro de Fairy Tail, manejaba y controlaba el lugar de manera muy diplomática. No se permitía ningún tipo de disputa; si alguien rompía las normas, quedaba expulsado sin ningún tipo de rodeo y no se le volvía a permitir la entrada. Como no querían perder sus privilegios, la mayoría de los clientes encontraban la manera de mantener la paz.

Las dos hermanas atrajeron muchas miradas de admiración cuando atravesaron la puerta. La gente del lugar conocía a Aries y sabían que era la compañera de Loke, además de ser la copropietaria de la Librería Whispering Springs. Y los chismes de la pequeña ciudad ya habían dado la noticia de la llegada de su hermana Lucy.

Hibiki captó su llegada desde detrás de la barra y la rodeó para acercarse y saludarlas con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Aries, me alegro mucho de verte. ¿Va a venir Loke?

—Sí, debería llegar de un momento a otro. Hibiki, me gustaría presentarte a mi hermana, Lucy. Lucy, este es Hibiki Lates. Es el dueño de este estupendo local.

Hibiki amplió su sonrisa.

—Encantado de conocerte, Lucy.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Síganme señoras. Tengo un reservado vacío esperando por vosotras.

Hibiki les mostró el camino hasta uno de los reservados más grandes, y después de que se sentaran tomó nota de lo que querían beber.

—Para mí solamente coca cola —dijo Aries, después de que Lucy pidiera una cerveza suave.

Lucy observó el lugar, mientras movía el pie al ritmo que marcaba la alta música ambiental. Era bastante espacioso, con reservados y mesas grandes a una distancia prudente, para que los clientes no se sintieran hacinados. Incluso había una pequeña pista de baile delante de la máquina de discos, para aquellos inclinados a realizar un poco de ejercicio. El lugar, en su conjunto, era todo un recordatorio de las cabañas rústicas. Al fondo se divisaba un desván al que se llegaba mediante unas escaleras laterales. Habían colocado unas mesas para quien quisiera una vista panorámica de la planta baja o un poco más de privacidad.

En su imaginación, Lucy pudo imaginarse este lugar como una típica escena de Alaska durante la fiebre del oro. Estaría lleno de chicas de salón y rudos mineros gastándose el oro en busca de un buen revolcón. Sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Aries.

—Es precioso —contestó—. Estaba pensando en lo bien que quedaría como escenario en un libro.

—Yo también lo veo —aceptó Aries.

Siguieron charlando y tomando sus bebidas mientras los minutos pasaban. Aries miró su reloj.

—Llega tarde, espero que todo esté bien.

—Estoy segura de que lo está. No te preocupes, hermanita, vendrá.

Al momento, una sombra cayó sobre la mesa. Ambas levantaron la vista esperando ver a Loke, pero en cambio encontraron a un extraño de pie ante ellas. El hombre era alto y de constitución fuerte, con unos toscos rasgos bajo una abundante barba. Lucy estaba segura de que probablemente el hombre se creía atractivo. Sus ojos desprendían una expectante arrogancia, por lo que se sintió instantáneamente molesta. Por esto y por el hecho de que su ropa descuidada y el olor que desprendía indicaban una carencia total de higiene personal.

Él dirigió su atención hacia Aries.

—Hey, pequeña, ¿te hace un baile?

—No, gracias —contestó Aries fríamente—. Estoy esperando a mi pareja.

—Oooh, tu pareja, está bien que le esperes. Pero estoy seguro de que no le importará que bailes mientras lo haces. Vamos, te gustará estar con un hombre de verdad.

Extendió la mano con la intención de coger el brazo de Aries. Lucy le golpeó como un relámpago, sujetó su muñeca mientras se alzaba, levantándose del reservado y obligándole a dar un paso atrás.

—No toques a mi hermana —le ordenó aparentemente tranquila, con una mirada dura y directa. Le liberó y a escondidas se limpió la mano en el pantalón—. Te ha dicho que está esperando a alguien. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tú mesa?

—Bueno, no hay ninguna necesidad de que estés celosa. Tengo en abundancia para las dos —la miró con lascivia y se agarró de la entrepierna, frotándose obscenamente—. ¿Quién quiere ser la primera en probarla?

De nuevo extendió la mano, esta vez dirigiéndola hacia el pecho de Lucy. Sin ningún tipo de vacilación, ella le sujetó el brazo, dio un paso al lado y con un movimiento totalmente inesperado y armonioso, barrió los pies del camorrista, enviándole estruendosamente al suelo. Mientras caía, se escuchó un ruidoso rasgón; debido a que todavía estaba sujeto a su cazadora, le había roto la costura del hombro, dejándolo suelto.

Lucy se mantuvo de pie sobre el hombre. Incluso despeinada, con la cara ruborizada y la mitad de su sujetador visible a través de su cazadora rasgada, era la mismísima imagen de una vengativa Amazona. Lo que no sabía era que en el mismo momento que lanzaba al hombre al suelo, la puerta de la calle se había abierto y Loke, acompañado de Natsu, entraban justo a tiempo de verla en acción.

Durante una fracción de segundo, la sala entera se congeló. El único sonido era el continuo rum-rum del tocadiscos. Tan rápidamente como se había congelado, la sala se descongeló y un zumbido de conversaciones barrió la muchedumbre. Hibiki Lates apareció, en el mismo momento que Loke y Natsu, empujando, se abrían camino entre la gente.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —exigió Natsu.

—Este imbécil intentó propasarse con Aries. Cuando le pedí educadamente que se marchase, intentó agarrarme —explicó Lucy.

Hibiki pasó la mirada de Loke a Natsu y vio como surgían gemelas tormentas.

—Me ocuparé de esto —les dijo, mientras se formaban en sus bocas coléricas protestas dirigidas hacia él. No les dio ni una sola posibilidad para oponerse—. Ahí fuera, vuestra palabra es la ley y la respeto. Pero esta es mi casa, son mis reglas y no hay ninguna excepción. Esta mierda no merece los problemas que una lección privada de modales podría traer. Sentaos. Cuidad de vuestras señoras. Todas las bebidas que toméis esta tarde van a cuenta de la casa.

Hizo una seña a dos de sus camareros. Ellos sujetaron al hombre, cada uno de un brazo, y marcharon hacia la puerta. Otros dos hombres se levantaron de su mesa y siguieron a su desafortunado amigo hacia el exterior. Unos minutos más tarde se escuchó el sonido de tres motos alejándose del aparcamiento.

—Aries, Lucy, siento lo sucedido, esto no es algo que ocurra a menudo. Es obvio que esos tres no conocían las reglas —se disculpó Hibiki.

—Está bien, Hibiki, no ha sido culpa tuya. Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Por suerte, mi hermana es algo así como una maestra ninja —les comunicó Aries con una amplia sonrisa.

—Tonterías —se ruborizó Lucy. Se deslizó en el reservado y se sentó con un suspiro, pero al instante se tensó ligeramente cuando Natsu se situó a su lado. Loke y Aries tomaron sus sitios frente a ellos.

—Estás sangrando —comentó Natsu quedamente, con la voz vibrante por la cólera suprimida y la frustración.

Estirando el cuello, Lucy intentó ver de qué hablaba.

—No puedo verlo —se quejó.

—Aquí, gírate un poco.

Natsu tomó una servilleta y la mojó en una de las copas de agua que les habían llevado a la mesa, junto con los refrescos que habían pedido Aries y Lucy, y las cervezas para Loke y él mismo. Su mano cubrió el hombro de Lucy y limpió suavemente el enrojecido arañazo que estropeaba la cremosa piel de su garganta.

Lucy siseó ante el gentil contacto de su toque, mientras le limpiaban el rasguñó y lo secaban con suaves golpecitos. Amablemente, metió su hombrera rota bajo la tira de su sujetador, con un movimiento que la hizo temblar.

—Ya está, no sangrará más, pero más vale que te pongas alguna pomada antibacteriana cuando llegues a casa. Si no tienes una, te compraré una en la tienda que hay al lado, de hecho, tal vez debería hacerlo ahora —se ofreció, e hizo el gesto de levantarse.

—Natsu, siéntate. No vas a ir a buscar a ese tipo —le ordenó Loke.

Natsu se calló; sus ojos color turquesa estaban tempestuosos mostrando su protesta, mientras luchaba por controlarse.

—La tocó. Le hizo daño. —Natsu habló con frases entrecortadas y roncas por la emoción.

—Lo sé, pero está bien. Luce, dile a Natsu que estás bien. —La voz de Loke era apaciguadora y la orden fue pronunciada suavemente.

Lucy frunció el ceño y miró de Natsu a Loke y de nuevo a Natsu. Estaba ocurriendo algo, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de qué podía ser. La mirada de Loke estaba llena de preocupación, claramente dirigida hacia Natsu. Su expresión declaraba evidentemente que ella tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Giró su mirada hacia Aries, que hizo un gesto afirmativo como estímulo. Encogiéndose de hombros, se volvió en su asiento para encararle.

—Natsu, estoy bien. De veras que lo estoy.

Un leve jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando él trasladó su atención hacia ella. Los ojos de Natsu estaban iluminados. No había ninguna duda. No había ningún rayo de sol o luz de una vela o de una lámpara que pudiera causar aquel fuego interior. Fascinada, se inclinó hacia delante, acercando la mano a la mejilla de él.

Inmediatamente Natsu capturó su mano y giró la palma para acercarla a su nariz, inhalando profundamente su olor. Cerró los ojos en lo que pareció un complacido éxtasis y su lengua se deslizó sensualmente hasta tocar la palma de su mano.

Lucy tembló mientras su aliento se aceleraba. Cuando Natsu abrió los ojos, el brillo había desaparecido.

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien, cariño? —preguntó suavemente, con su acariciante voz envolviéndola con calor.

Como se había quedado sin habla, solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza, aturdida por la intensa preocupación de Natsu por ella.

La tensión desapareció en él. Pudo ver cómo su cuerpo tomaba una postura más relajada.

—Bien. —Liberó su mano, cogió una de las cervezas y tomó varios tragos—. Ahora es cuando me cuentas donde aprendiste ese pequeño truco que usaste con aquel tipo.

Ella parpadeó. De repente todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Era casi como si hubiera hecho un mini-viaje a otra dimensión y de repente estuviera de vuelta a la realidad. Nadie comentó el extraño comportamiento de Natsu o el increíble hecho de que sus ojos se habían iluminado como linternas chinas. Loke y Aries les miraban con complaciente aprobación, sin el menor desconcierto por lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

—Lo hago si me cuentas por qué te brillaban los ojos hace un momento.

—Ah, eso —rio Natsu—. Eso es algo que solamente me pasa cuando estoy alterado. Eso es una… bueno… es algo que forma parte de mí. Te lo explicaré más detalladamente un día, pero no ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Motivada por una inesperada súplica en su voz, hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Tu turno.

—Um, me apunté a algunas clases de defensa personal. Pensé que podría serme útil, ya sabes.

—Ciertamente ha sido útil esta noche —comentó Loke—. Gracias por cuidar de Aries.

Lucy rio avergonzada y se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi hermana, siempre nos cuidamos la una a la otra.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo Aries con una sonrisa—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos pequeñas y Gajeel Redox intento robarnos el dinero del bocadillo? Era un matón de primaria, estudiaba en un curso por delante de mí y dos cursos por delante de Luce —les dijo a los chicos—. Pensó que iba a ser fácil aterrorizar a un par de muchachas. —Se rio con ganas—. Lucy y yo brincamos sobre él. ¡No nos volvió a molestar!

—Loke, creo que nos hemos sentado con un par de atrevidas y espabiladas mujeres. Deberías tener cuidado, compañero.

—Oh, yo no lo necesito. Aries ya me tiene donde quiere. Creo que eres tú el que debería tener cuidado. Luce nos acaba de mostrar cómo maneja a los hombres que no saben comportarse.

Natsu hizo una pausa, con una mirada pensativa y especulativa en su cara.

—Es cierto, pero a mí me gusta luchar con mis compañeras.

—Yo no lucho, y en las clases nos enseñaron que el mejor método para someter a un macho preponderante era ir directamente a sus testículos.

—Ouch. —Natsu se retorció en su asiento—. Creo que te concederé este asalto. —Levantó su copa en un brindis, mientras Loke y Aries se reían entre dientes y Lucy le dirigía una sonrisa satisfecha.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde disfrutando de la agradable atmósfera, las bebidas y la conversación. Cuando no jugaba a «ser todo un hombre», Lucy encontraba que Natsu era bastante inteligente. Estaba muy bien informado sobre las últimas noticias y daba sus opiniones con una meticulosidad que daba muestras de que había algo más en su cabeza aparte de las medidas corporales de las mujeres. A pesar de que las bebidas eran gratis, se limitó a dos cervezas, igual que Loke. Tenía que admirarles por eso. La mayor parte de los hombres se hubieran aprovechado de esa oportunidad.

—¿Te apetece un baile?

—¿Hmm? —contestó Lucy, comprendiendo que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a la conversación que seguía a su alrededor.

—¿Bailar? —repitió Natsu.

—Oh, bueno…

—Ve, Luce. A ti te gusta bailar —la animó Aries con una pícara sonrisa.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos y lanzó una mueca en su dirección. Pensar en bailar con Natsu, o tener cualquier tipo de contacto físico con él, hizo que sintiera las rodillas débiles.

Natsu se deslizó fuera del reservado y extendió la mano.

—Vamos, cariño. Sé que no eres ninguna cobarde.

Incapaz de pensar en una excusa viable, tomó su mano, se deslizó a través del asiento y le dejó conducirla hasta la pequeña pista de baile, delante del tocadiscos. Varias parejas ocupaban ya parte del espacio, cosa que agradeció. Al menos no se sentiría observada por ser la única pareja de baile. La selección del tocadiscos eligió aquel momento para, con un chasquido, cambiar a una canción lenta y de ritmo sensual. Natsu la tomó expertamente en sus brazos y comenzó a moverse.

Lucy siguió automáticamente sus movimientos, su cuerpo captó su ritmo, acomodándose a él. Le miró fascinada, observando como el vibrante turquesa se transformaba en resplandeciente fuego. Sus ojos reflejaban sus emociones con absoluta claridad. Además de su inequívoco deseo, se veía florecer algo más, algo que provocó que una descontrolada esperanza creciera en ella, de la misma manera que lo hizo el temor. Incapaz de mantener el contacto visual, Lucy giró la cabeza y la apoyó en su hombro. Natsu suspiró y la acercó un poco más, hasta que no hubo ningún espacio entre ellos.

Enterró la cara en su pelo y Lucy pudo sentir el movimiento de su pecho cuando inhaló profundamente.

—Hueles endiabladamente bien —gruñó—. Me haces sentir cosas. Nunca me había pasado antes. —Su voz estaba cargada de asombro.

Lucy tembló ante el tono ronco y se acercó más, sintiendo la inequívoca dureza de su erección sobre el vientre. Lejos de ofenderse, se deleitó ante su propio poder como mujer. Sus mismos deseos aumentaron en la misma proporción y Lucy les dio la bienvenida, reconociéndolos como verdaderos, apropiados y naturales —como una respuesta a ese hombre que le hacía un lugar en su vida.

Bailaron juntos en un mundo propio, lleno de calor y necesidad, atemperado por la paciencia, el anhelo y la esperanza, junto con la comprensión del camino que emprendían. Cuando la música terminó, se hicieron a un lado y se sonrieron el uno al otro. Cada uno de ellos sabía, sin necesidad de preguntas, que el otro comprendía exactamente lo que sucedería. Natsu posó un suave beso sobre su mejilla y empujó su trasero en dirección a la mesa.

Lucy tomó asiento y se giró hacia Natsu mientras este se deslizaba a su lado.

—A propósito, ¿qué haces aquí? Nadie me dijo que vendrías.

Natsu se rio.

—Más o menos me invité cuando Loke me dijo que había quedado con Aries y contigo.

—Ya veo —contestó—. ¿Por alguna razón en particular?

—¿Preguntas con alguna intención, cariño?

—Solamente por curiosidad.

—Uh-huh. ¿Necesitas que te explique detalladamente por qué estoy aquí? —Natsu le dirigió una mirada que derritió sus entrañas hasta dejarlas como la mantequilla.

Lucy tragó con fuerza.

—Creo que tu mirada me dice todo lo que tengo que saber.

Al otro lado del reservado Loke resopló con una sonrisa y le lanzó un guiño a Lucy, con una expresión que le decía claramente «Ya te lo dije». Lucy se encogió de hombros tímidamente, pero estaba satisfecha.

Cuando la tarde llegaba a su fin, Aries comenzó a bostezar y Loke declaró que era hora de irse. Era muy atento con ella, la ayudó a levantarse, colocó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y la acercó a su lado. Lucy vio la líquida calidez que iluminaba los ojos de Aries cuando alzó la vista hacia él, y suspiró cuando Loke se inclinó para posar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Natsu ya se había levantado y ella se deslizó fuera del reservado para encontrarse con su mirada y una solemne expresión en sus ojos. Él se giró hacia Loke.

—¿Por qué no llevas a Aries a casa en su coche? Yo podría llevar a Luce. Si estás de acuerdo —le preguntó.

Lucy hizo un gesto afirmativo, sintiendo como una única mariposa provocaba una leve agitación en su estómago. No estaba segura de lo que sucedería, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía inexplicablemente segura a su lado.

Como todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la distribución, se despidieron en el aparcamiento. Natsu condujo a Lucy hacia su camioneta y abrió la puerta del pasajero para que entrara. Se instaló y sujetó su cinturón de seguridad mientras él daba la vuelta por la parte delantera de la camioneta y se situaba a su lado.

Natsu sintonizó la radio en una emisora de música suave y, a pesar del hecho de que no hablaron durante el viaje, Lucy pudo relajarse. Recostó la cabeza en el asiento de cuero y cerró brevemente los ojos.

—¿Estás cansada? —preguntó Natsu suavemente cuando dirigió la camioneta hacia la entrada de su casa.

—Un poco. Ha sido una tarde muy interesante.

—Es cierto —concordó y apagó el motor, dejando encendida la radio—. ¿Cómo está el rasguño?

—Escuece un poco.

—Déjame ver.

Se inclinó sobre ella, girándose para poder verlo. Las yemas de sus dedos pasaron suavemente por la zona exterior del rasguño.

—Ha sangrado otra vez. Déjame que te cure —suspiró.

Sin comprender lo que pretendía, Lucy se quedó sin aliento cuando él acercó su boca a su piel y su lengua se deslizó húmeda y lentamente a lo largo de todo el arañazo. Expulsó el aliento con leves jadeos y gimió suavemente cuando repitió el gesto una y otra vez.

Natsu se retiró ligeramente, sus ojos relucían con la brillante luz, ahora tan familiar.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo, incapaz de hablar.

—Me sentí verdaderamente alterado cuando te vi lanzar al suelo a aquel tipo. Me pareció que te había fallado, que debería haber estado allí para protegerte. Odio el hecho de que te hiciera daño. No volverá a pasar, Luce. Te prometo que nadie volverá a hacerte daño.

Lucy se estremeció ante la profunda emoción que mostraban sus ojos.

—Natsu… yo

—Shh, no digas nada por ahora. Limítate a sentir, cariño.

La tomó en sus brazos y buscó su boca. Sin ningún tipo de pensamiento o vacilación, Lucy abrió la boca cuando la pasión explotó entre ellos. La lengua de Natsu se adentró en ella y la recibió con atrevidas e insistentes caricias, que extrajeron un gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Sus brazos le rodearon los hombros, mientras que él estrechaba fuertemente su espalda. Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente arriba y abajo, acercándola más, hasta que sus senos quedaron presionados contra su pecho. Natsu se recostó, en ningún momento interrumpió el contacto con su boca mientras arrastraba a Lucy con él. Ella terminó medio sentada en su regazo, con las piernas estiradas sobre el asiento del pasajero.

Siguieron explorando las cálidas y húmedas bocas del otro. Natsu retiró uno de los brazos de su espalda y se movió hacia el frente de su blusa, tirando de la tela rota que había metido bajo la tira de su sostén. Lo suficientemente consciente como para comprender hacia donde se dirigía él, hizo una profunda inspiración, descubriendo su mirada interrogativa.

La mirada de sus ojos transmitía un increíble calor, pasión y necesidad, todo ello unido a una voluntad de hierro. Su mano trazó ligeramente, hacia abajo, la roja tira de su sujetador.

—No puedes imaginarte lo intrigado que estoy por esta pequeña y delicada cosa que llevas. ¿Tus bragas también son de encaje rojo?

Lucy se sonrojó.

—La verdad es que me gusta bastante ese color… y sí, lo son.

—Oh, cariño, a mí también me gustan esas cosas tan bonitas. Sobre todo me gusta quien las lleva puestas. —Su mano continuó el recorrido hasta que se detuvo sobre un seno, amoldando la mano a él. Lucy gimió y se acercó más para aumentar la presión de su tacto—. Tranquila, cariño, déjate llevar por las sensaciones.

Natsu se inclinó sobre ella para apoderarse con la boca, de la pequeña rigidez de su pezón que se apretaba contra el sostén. Con la lengua moviéndose sobre el suave sujetador comenzó a succionar. Lucy se tensó, empujándose contra él, ofreciéndole aun más. Su respiración jadeante, junto con sus desesperados gemidos, llenaron el habitáculo, y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con un ritmo que mostró su creciente necesidad, haciendo que él deslizara la mano por su torso hasta llegar a sus muslos ligeramente abiertos.

Perdida en el sensual fuego y buscando el orgasmo que rápidamente se formaba en su interior, Lucy se abrió a él. Un gemido animal reverberó en ella cuando la mano de Natsu comenzó una firme y acariciante fricción, que provocó una creciente oleada de calor. Se arqueó contra él, jadeando, cuando liberó su pezón con un punzante pellizco. Una vez más colocó la boca contra su garganta, utilizando los labios y la lengua de tal manera que la hicieron temblar. Natsu ascendió un poco más. Con un movimiento que hizo que su estómago se tensase y vibrara de necesidad, lamió el sensible hueco bajo su oído antes de ejercer una suave succión.

Su espalda se arqueó.

—Mmm, Natsu, por favor.

—Eso es, dulzura. Tan buena y tan salvaje, para mí. —El enronquecido tono de su voz, envió vibraciones a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas—. Un día, muy pronto, voy a tenerte en mi cama. Voy a extender estos deliciosos muslos y hundir mi miembro profundamente en tu interior. Directamente aquí. —Natsu acentuó sus palabras aumentando la presión entre los muslos de Lucy—. Directamente aquí, cariño. Jodiéndote hasta que grites.

Lucy se sintió ascender con una intensidad insoportable de placer. Con un gemido se corrió; sus caderas se movieron con una serie de movimientos entre lentos y rápidos, que extrajeron cada gramo de placer, gracias al seguro toque de Natsu. Toda la tensión que se había acumulado en su cuerpo durante la tarde desapareció mientras se recostaba sobre él, descendiendo lentamente del nirvana al que la había subido. Exhaló profundas y estremecidas inspiraciones que, tras unos minutos, volvieron a la normalidad. Cuando esto ocurrió, la realidad se abrió paso de golpe y se tensó en sus brazos.

—Esto ha estado bien —murmuró él—. Ha sido hermoso mirarte, Luce, simplemente hermoso.

Ella se relajó ligeramente, pero no pudo detener la ola de turbación y la multitud de emociones que la recorrieron.

—Natsu, lo siento. No debería haberlo hecho. Sé que querrías que yo… te lo devolviera, pero…

Natsu la hizo callar con un suave beso.

—Lo puedo querer, pero no lo espero. Todavía no estás lista y, por mucho que lamente admitirlo, tampoco yo estoy listo. Al menos no para algo más allá de lo físico. Solo estoy listo para esto. —Se rio entre dientes—. Estoy tan listo que me duele, pero hay algo más entre nosotros, y tú y yo necesitamos tiempo. —La ayudó a sentarse en su sitio y a arreglarse la ropa—. Hay algunas cosas que deberías saber sobre mí, cosas que son… complicadas. Pero ahora mismo voy a acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu casa y darte un beso de buenas noches, ¿vale?

Lucy hizo un gesto afirmativo, afectada por su sensibilidad. Esperó mientras él salía de la camioneta, observándole dar la vuelta para abrir su puerta. Cuando salió, le pasó un brazo por su cintura y ella le dio la bienvenida al calor y la seguridad que la transmitió. Anduvieron hasta el porche y Natsu esperó pacientemente a que buscara en el bolsillo las llaves de su casa.

Al abrir la puerta, la débil luz de la lámpara que descansaba sobre la mesa del pasillo se derramó hacia el exterior. Iluminó una zona del porche y lanzó su suave brillo sobre ellos. La expresión en las facciones de Natsu era grave.

Él extendió la mano y acarició su mejilla.

—¿Eres una mujer de mentalidad abierta, Luce?

—Me gusta pensar que lo soy —contestó suavemente, perpleja ante la pregunta.

—Es bueno saberlo —reconoció Natsu y se inclinó para besarla. Fue un beso suave y dulce, cargado con un amortiguado fuego y promesas—. Buenas noches, amor.

—Buenas noches —murmuró y le observó dirigirse a la camioneta.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que curvó sus labios cuando le escuchó refunfuñar y reajustarse disimuladamente los pantalones. Cuando brincó en su camioneta, ella se despidió agitando las manos y cerró la puerta, echando la llave desde el interior.

Más tarde, aquella noche, Lucy se despertó debido a diversos dolores musculares. Gimió y se giró saliendo de la cama. Se puso de pie balanceándose ligeramente y su mente, aún enmarañada por el sueño, le advirtió que debería haber estirado sus músculos después de tumbar a aquel bastardo prepotente en Blue Pegasus. Con una murmurada maldición y medio atontada arrastró los pies hasta el baño, llenó un vaso de agua y engulló un par de las pastillas más fuertes que tenía para el dolor.

Todavía medio dormida, se lanzó de nuevo a la cama, deslizándose bajo las mantas e inmediatamente se quedó dormida. En ningún momento se preguntó sobre el hecho de ser capaz de ver con perfecta claridad en la total oscuridad de su dormitorio.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lucy se sintió extrañamente molesta, como si no estuviera a gusto con su propia piel. De vez en cuando inquietantes sensaciones parecían recorrer su cuerpo, poniéndola intranquila e incómoda. Extraños pero convincentes sueños habían poblado su mente durante la noche. Uno particularmente vívido se sobreponía al resto y se quedó pensativa mientras bebía relajadamente una taza de café en la mesa de la cocina. Natsu había llamado a primera hora para decirle que tenía una reunión con un cliente. No había nada que distrajera su atención del recuerdo.

En el sueño estaba oscuro y se hallaba fuera, caminando por el bosque. Cuando levantó la vista, observó el cielo claro y la luna brillante a través de un espacio que dejaban las ramas de los árboles. La opalescente luz, combinada con la suave brisa, dejaban ver unas extrañas y amenazantes sombras bailando entre la maleza. Debería haber resultado atemorizante, pero Maite sintió una extraña mezcla de paz y alegría. Una parte de ella sabía con firme certeza que en aquellas sombras no había nada que pudiera dañarla. Pertenecía a aquel lugar, hasta podría convertirse ella misma en una sombra si lo quisiera.

Frunciendo el ceño, Maite depositó la taza de café y cerró los ojos. En el sueño aparecían más cosas de las que había pensado y lentamente estaban regresando.

Recordó que había andado buscando algo o a alguien. No tenía miedo de estar sola, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien. La estaban esperando y su sitio estaba con ellos.

—¿Ellos? —susurró Lucy temblorosa. Algo en este sueño le hacía parecer casi real. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, suspiró y se relajó, abriéndose a las imágenes de su mente, que se revelaban ante ella.

Aceleró el paso, buscando continuamente algo que le mostrase el camino. Lo encontró. Un olor que rozó sus fosas nasales. Era extraño, pero de una manera extrañamente familiar. Tiraba de ella, provocándola, hasta que se abrió paso entre la poblada maleza, adentrándose en un espacioso claro. Reunida allí, misteriosamente tranquila y silenciosa, había una manada de lobos. Se percibía en ellos un aire de anticipación y Lucy supo que la estaban esperando. Eran «ellos». Era donde ella pertenecía.

Lucy se percató de que jadeaba ligeramente. Luchó por apartar toda distracción y permanecer en el sueño.

Los lobos eran hermosos, lustrosos y ágiles bajo sus pelajes, que se extendían en diferentes matices, desde el gris al negro, rojizo y marfil. La observaban con ojos de un amarillo pálido, pasando por una variedad de colores que iba de los dorados oscuros a los marrones. Por alguna razón no se sorprendió al ver también diferentes matices de verde y azul, aunque algo le dijera que no era natural en los lobos.

Al otro lado del claro, los lobos se movieron. Lentamente, la manada se dividió para dejar un sendero entre Lucy y el lobo que había entrado en el claro frente a ella. El reconocimiento la traspasó. Ya había visto a ese lobo. Era el lobo rojizo que se le apareció en el lago la primera noche que paso en Whispering Springs. Sus ojos turquesa atrajeron su atención. Sus propios ojos se dilataron cuando los de él cobraron un suave resplandor. Lucy, fascinada, caminó hacia él a través del pasillo dejado por los lobos.

Hasta que no se encontró a solo unos pocos metros de distancia no comprendió algo extraño. No estaba mirando hacia abajo, ni a él ni a cualquiera de los otros lobos. Sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel que los de ellos. Se detuvo y miró hacia abajo. Donde deberían haber estado los pies solo había patas. Patas grandes, cubiertas por pelos y largas uñas, parecidas a unas negras garras. Con el corazón acelerado, Lucy alzó de nuevo la cabeza. Unos ojos color turquesa estaban concentrados en los suyos. La cabeza del lobo comenzó a desdibujarse y los rasgos de un hombre aparecieron sobre aquel hocico cubierto de pelo.

—Natsu.

Con ese suave murmullo, Lucy rompió su aturdimiento. Se sentó tensa en la silla, parpadeando y observando fijamente la mesa. Inspiró profundamente y, con una estremecida exhalación, consiguió trasladar sus ojos hacia la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de la cocina. Lentamente co menzó a relajarse.

—Demonios, ya sé que tengo una imaginación muy activa, pero vamos. Natsu puede que sea un lobo, pero es uno totalmente humano —murmuró.

Levantándose de la silla, llevó su taza al fregadero y vertió el café frío por el desagüe. Maite abandonó la cocina y se preparó para salir.

Satisfecha ante la idea de que era su subconsciente el que creaba aquellos cuentos dejó la casa, entró en su coche y se dirigió hacia la librería y hacia Aries.

Por alguna razón se encontró impaciente por tener compañía. Estar sola simplemente le parecía… malo.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron sin ningún problema. Natsu continuó trabajando en el tejado, al mismo tiempo que se adentraban en la fase de agradable compañerismo que incluía hacerse bromas mutuamente y un obvio aumento de su afecto. No se volvió a repetir esa intensa sesión que tuvo lugar en la camioneta. Natsu no ocultó el hecho de que tenía su total y lujuriosa atención puesta en Lucy, pero que ante todo tenía una paciencia llevada hasta límites extremos. Sus ligeras caricias y besos eran, en cierto modo, muestras dulces y apasionadas que solo hacían que su deseo se encendiera y la chamuscara por dentro.

Por los indicios que la daba, Lucy sabía que se estaba abriendo, pero a su manera, para contarle cosas sobre sí mismo. No podía negar que este hecho la intrigada, pero también se encontró que estaba siendo extraordinariamente paciente.

Los dos se habían propuesto de manera muy clara edificar los cimientos para un compromiso, quedando de acuerdo, aunque solo fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo, en controlar el deseo que les consumía, disfrutando de su mutua compañía sin ninguna presión y permitiendo que la relación fuera a su ritmo. En la superficie parecían tranquilos, pero en lo más recóndito de su interior seguían burbujeando sus sentimientos. Sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo que esta tregua se rompiera y, la verdad, los dos parecían determinados a disfrutar de la tensión que crecía con cada momento.

Una tarde, varios días después del incidente en Blue Pegasus, Lucy estaba en la librería esperando para almorzar con Aries. Sentada en uno de los rincones donde se podían relajar los clientes, empezó a pensar cuánto le encantaría compartir con Aries lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y Natsu, y cómo progresaba su relación. Por un lado quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero por el otro, quería abrazar esta trémula alegría para sí.

No se le ocurrió que la persistente sonrisa que llevaba puesta era de lo más delatora. Aries y Virgo llevaban todo el día dándose codazos e intercambiando sonrisitas ante la muy obvia distracción de Lucy. Aries había pasado toda la mañana contándole a Virgo su aventura en Blue Pegasus y lo que parecía una incipiente relación entre su hermana y Natsu.

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta anunció la entrada de otro cliente y Lucy salió de su distraído ensueño ante el sonido de la voz de Aries. El habitual tono de bienvenida resultó ser en este caso una fría pregunta.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Bueno, pues es maravilloso que me lo pregunte. No fue usted demasiado amistosa la otra noche.

—Señor, le recuerdo que este es un establecimiento comercial. Si no hay ninguna lectura que le atraiga, le sugiero que salga.

—¿Alguna lectura, hmm? ¿Tienes revistas porno?

—No vendemos esa clase de literatura en este establecimiento.

—¿Eres demasiado fina para ese tipo de lectura, eh, perra?

El insulto del hombre atrajo la atención de Lucy y Virgo, que se acercaron para defender a Aries. Cada una le flanqueó un costado, presentando un frente unido contra los tres hombres que enfrentaban a Aries en el mostrador.

—Largaros ahora mismo —ordenó Virgo fríamente.

—¿Y si no lo hacemos?—desafió el líder.

—Me encargué de ti la otra noche. No me hagas repetirlo —amenazó Lucy.

—No hay necesidad de llegar a ese extremo —dijo Virgo, mientras enseñaba el teléfono en su mano—. Ya he llamado al 911.

El líder se quedó mirando fijamente a Lucy.

—Eso te lo debo, perra, y siempre pago mis deudas. —Maldiciéndolas fervorosamente, el hombre hizo una seña a sus compañeros y salieron.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? —preguntó Lucy, sacudida por el miedo, pero decidida a poner cara de valiente.

—Su ego salió mal parado la otra noche y ahora está intentando demostrar algo. Está intentando recuperar el terreno perdido —contestó Aries.

—¿Ese fue el tipo que Luce sacó la otra noche de Blue Pegasus? —preguntó Virgo con os ojos desorbitados por la preocupación.

—Sí. ¿Realmente llamaste al 911?—preguntó Lucy.

—No pero, ¿no deberíamos hacerlo? Quizá no sería tan mala idea que lo notificásemos a la policía. Ese tipo y sus compañeros podrían ser peligrosos.

Aries frunció el entrecejo.

—No quiero remover más el problema. Y no quiero que Loke se entere de esto. —Alzó la mano, intentando calmar la protesta de Virgo—. Si pasa algo más, llamaremos a la comisaría y lo informaremos. ¿De acuerdo?

Virgo estuvo de acuerdo de mala gana.

—Ahora, sobre ese almuerzo. Lucy, ¿te parece bien que pidamos algo y lo comamos aquí o lo dejamos para otro día? No creo que regresen, pero no me gustaría dejar sola a Virgo.

—Sabéis, si estos tipos continúan con sus intenciones, no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte como para defendernos —confesó Lucy.

—¿Y eso?

—Debo de tener algún músculo dañado. He intentado ignorarlo, pero este pequeño episodio me ha dejado más tensa. Creo que me dañé algo cuando tiré al tipo la otra noche.

Cuando aparcó en la entrada de su garaje, al lado de la camioneta de Natsu, el coche continuó lentamente su camino. Atraída por el movimiento, le dirigió una mirada distraída, notando que las ventanas estaban oscurecidas, pero descartó cualquier extrañeza mientras se giraba hacia la casa. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era hacerse un ovillo en la cama, tapada con su manta eléctrica.

Se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás, solo para echar un vistazo rápido hacia el tejado, pero no había señales de Natsu, salvo la escalera de mano que todavía permanecía apoyada contra la casa. Subiendo las escaleras posteriores, abrió la puerta y entró en la cocina para encontrarse a Natsu de pie enfrente del fogón, removiendo algo en una cacerola.

—Eh, cariño, pensé que estabas almorzando con Aries.

El día había amanecido fresco y nublado, por lo que Natsu estaba totalmente vestido. La ropa sucia evidenciaba el duro trabajo que había realizado y una mancha indefinible estropeaba su varonil mandíbula. Aun en su estado actual estaba estupendo, y Lucy fue muy consciente de la cruda masculinidad que proyectaba. Una irracional irritación consigo misma se manifestó al verle.

—Ha habido cambio de planes —contestó brevemente.

—Mejor, así puedes almorzar conmigo.

Mordiéndose la lengua y luchando por permanecer civilizada, Lucy empezó a caminar alejándose de él.

—No tengo hambre.

Natsu extendió la mano, tomó su brazo y la atrajo.

—¿No estarás enfadada porque estoy utilizando la cocina, verdad?

Su réplica mordaz murió al instante. Los ojos de Natsu se ensombrecieron con una expresión que nunca había visto, la de la vulnerabilidad. Supo instintivamente que en este momento, con la guardia baja, podría herirle, y era algo que no quería hacer.

Inspiró profunda y tranquilizadoramente.

—No estoy enfadada contigo. No me importa que utilices la cocina. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —preguntó con ojos centelleantes y manteniendo una expresión de broma.

—Casi cualquier cosa —contestó haciendo una mueca, como si un dolor indefinido escogiera ese momento para hacer que se retorcieran sus entrañas.

—¿Estas bien, Lucy?

—No, por eso, si no te importa, me voy a acostar.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —preguntó Natsu preocupado, mientras la seguía hacia su dormitorio.

Lucy revolvió en el armario hasta que encontró su manta eléctrica. Luego se dirigió a un lado de la cama y se inclinó para desenrollar el cordón y así poder enchufarla en la toma que había en la pared al lado del cabecero.

—Supongo que forcé algunos músculos la otra noche, nada más. Estaré bien. Natsu, por favor, vuelve a la cocina y come o trabaja o haz cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? —Sus últimas palabras fueron una súplica.

La preocupación encendía sus ojos.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Quizá deberías ver a un médico.

Lucy no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Agachándose un poco más se quitó los zapatos.

—No necesito ningún médico. ¿Te molestaría traerme un vaso de agua?

—Muy bien —dijo y se apresuró a salir de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que la fuente de agua más cercana estaba en el cuarto de baño.

Lucy aprovechó su ausencia para quitarse rápidamente los pantalones vaqueros y la camisa. Los cambió por una camiseta de color lavanda claro y un pantaloncito a juego. Cuando Natsu volvió con el agua, estaba tapándose con la manta.

—Podrías acercarme un frasco de ibuprofeno del botiquín. ¿Por favor?

Natsu le acercó el frasco, mirando como lo abría y dejaba caer dos pastillas en la palma de la mano. Le dio el vaso de agua y Lucy se las tragó.

—Gracias —dijo con un suspiro, tumbándose de lado y dándole la espalda—. Desearía tener dos como esta —murmuró—. Mi espalda me está matando.

—¿Te ayudaría si te doy un masaje?

Lucy volvió su cabeza y le miro en silencio.

—Quizá, pero sin jugar, Natsu, realmente no me siento muy bien, ¿vale?

—Sin ningún tipo de juego —prometió y se sentó en la cama.

Natsu dobló la manta, exponiendo la larga línea de su espalda.

—¿Dónde te duele? ¿Aquí? — Tocó la parte central de su espalda.

—Un poco más arriba.

Hizo que sus dedos se arrastraran hacia arriba.

—Ahí.

—De acuerdo, ahora solo tienes que relajarte. Te voy a levantar la camiseta.

Después de avisarla, alzó la parte de atrás de la camiseta, exponiendo su tersa y pálida piel. Lucy se movió ligeramente, mientras arrugaba la parte delantera para darle mejor acceso. Poniendo las manos en su espalda empezó a darle un suave masaje, sonriendo ante el gemido de placer de Lucy.

—¡Oh sí, esto es tan bueeeeno!

—Me alegro de que te guste —comentó mientras continuaba masajeando su espalda.

Podía sentir como la tensión de sus músculos iba desapareciendo mientras los trabajaba. Con una mano continuaba su masaje en el área maltratada, permitiendo que la otra mano vagara hasta ubicarse en sus hombros y en la nuca. Su contacto era firme, pero sus movimientos resultaban suaves, rítmicos e hipnóticos. Disfrutando de la percepción del cuerpo de Lucy bajo sus manos, tardó un buen rato en percibir que esta había flotado hasta llegar al mundo de los sueños.

Continuó con su ligero masaje, aliviándola con su suave contacto, hasta detenerse por completo. Tiró de su camiseta hacia abajo y con cuidado la cubrió con la manta. Se sentó a su lado silenciosamente, permitiendo que sus ojos vagaran por su durmiente perfil. Su olor había cambiado. Era más fuerte, vibrantemente maduro y apremiante. Pensando en eso, comprendió que sus fuertes reacciones de las noches anteriores no solo se habían debido al hecho de que Lucy fuera su compañera, sino que además estaba ovulando. Si la otra noche hubieran tenido sexo sin algún tipo de protección, ahora mismo estaría llevando a su hijo.

Esa idea agitó algo en su interior, el deseo de tener lo que realmente no había pensado nunca. Hijos. Nunca había tenido mucho contacto con los niños. Su beta, Gray, educaba a los jóvenes de la manada, enseñándoles cierta educación, buenos modales y lo que significaba ser parte de la manada. Siempre les había observado con divertida tolerancia.

Había crecido con dos hermanas y, después de que su padre muriera, pasó años sintiéndose responsable de su comodidad. Quizá fuera por eso que nunca pensó en la paternidad. Cuando su madre volvió a casarse, la responsabilidad familiar cayó sobre otro. Fue libre para comportarse como el resto de los jóvenes, y lo hizo con bastaste intensidad. Durante mucho tiempo no había querido que nadie dependiera de él.

Fue tremendamente cuidadoso con todas las aventuras que había tenido con las mujeres. Aunque le resultaba imposible engendrar un hijo con una mujer que no fuera su verdadera compañera, había tomado precauciones. Siempre usaba condones, diciéndoles de esa manera que solo estaba pasando el tiempo con ellas por pura diversión y entretenimiento. Nada serio, y sin ninguna expectativa.

Por supuesto, había crecido con la comprensión de que tener ciertas responsabilidades traía sus propias recompensas. Era líder por naturaleza. Y nadie podría ostentar este cargo sin asumir un extenso manto de responsabilidades.

Esta situación cerraba el círculo. Había pasado de ser un muchacho demasiado cargado de responsabilidades a ser un hombre joven dedicado a desfogarse todo lo que podía. Ahora, siendo un hombre adulto, lo suficientemente duro y fuerte, buscaba las responsabilidades de las que una vez había escapado. Centró su mirada en Lucy y se la imaginó embarazada, llevando a su hijo. Inesperadamente, su miembro empezó a alzarse. «Abajo, muchacho, todavía no ha llegado tu momento », pensó él.

Comprendió que ese momento llegaría, y cuando ocurriera estaría listo. Estaría listo para Lucy y para todo lo que conllevaría tenerla en su vida.

Una cálida ola de anticipación y satisfacción le atravesó. Se agachó y la besó suavemente en la sien. Ella se revolvió, mascullando.

—Shh, cariño, duerme —la susurró, se irguió y muy silenciosamente salió de la habitación.

Lucy se estiró y bostezó mientras se despertaba lentamente. Inspirando profundamente sonrió. Natsu todavía estaba en la casa. Pudo oler su distintivo y masculino aroma cuando inspiró profundamente de nuevo y mantuvo el aire en su interior durante un momento, antes de permitirse exhalar. Un ligero ceño estropeó su frente. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera percibir su olor a esta distancia? Dejó esa pregunta a un lado, a pesar de que le creara un pequeño grado de inquietud.

Debía de ser la esencia que permanecía desde que estuvo antes en su dormitorio.

Podía oír el débil murmullo de la televisión, junto con un delicioso olor que llenaba la habitación. Obviamente, Natsu había estado cocinando algo.

Su estómago protestó cuando rodó por la cama y se sentó. Apagó la manta eléctrica y la dejó a un lado. Permaneció de pie un segundo, atenta a cualquier señal que pudieran emitir sus doloridos músculos, pero sus dolores habían desaparecido. Un suspiro de alivio brotó de sus labios; caminó hacia el baño para lavarse las manos, la cara y pasarse un cepillo por el pelo.

Se puso una bata corta, salió al pasillo y entró en la sala al mismo tiempo que Natsu salía de la cocina. Obviamente se había ido a casa para cambiarse. La mancha de suciedad de su cara había desaparecido. Estaba afeitado y llevaba puestos un par de vaqueros limpios, de los que se veía un botón blanco por debajo de su remetida camisa, y unas zapatillas de deporte blancas.

—Oí que te levantabas. La cena está lista. ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa.

—Estoy famélica. ¿De verdad cocinaste?

—Algo.

—¿Algo?

—Es mi cazuela rápida.

Lucy sonrió.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Compro un pollo asado en la tienda de comida preparada, lo troceo y lo pongo en la cazuela, le echo brócoli, queso rallado y caldo de arroz; después lo meto en el horno junto con algunos panecillos, los saco a los veinte minutos, y ¡cha-chan! , cena preparada —explicó orgullosamente.

—Muy diestro —se rio entre dientes—. Huele deliciosamente.

—Y lo está —afirmó resueltamente—. Ya lo verás, cariño.

Natsu la introdujo en la cocina y retiro una silla para ella. Ya había puesto la mesa con los platos, la vajilla de plata y las copas. Inclusive un mantel limpio y una vela encendida colocada en el centro.


End file.
